Kingdom Hearts 3: Sora's Fall
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: Maleifcent is back and seeks Kingdom Hearts. She tricks Sora into joining her side after giving him some info. Kairi and Riku along with the King now must go to different worlds sealing the keyholes and find Sora. SxK in later chapters and RikuxYuffie.
1. Maleficent Returns

_Hello, my penname is Yugiohfreak54. This is my first time doing a KH story and I'm kind of nervous because this idea came from a story here but there'll be a few twists later on in the story. This is after KH II but I start after Riku and Sora defeat Xemnas. Weird, I know but hey, the mind works in mysterious ways. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Claimer: I do own the story plot._

A boy with spiky brown hair and black clothing with fingerless gloves popped his head out of the water that he and another boy, who had sliver hair and a yellow jacket with blue jeans, had landed in. The two boys looked around trying to find out where they were when they heard a voice call out their names.

"Sora! Riku!" A female voice shouted.

The spiked haired boy reacted to the name 'Sora' while the sliver haired boy reacted to 'Riku' and turned to the voice's direction. They saw a red headed girl with pink clothing and purple shoes on a beach, waving to them. Sora's face immediately lit up and began to swim to the girl with Riku close behind him. Sora touched ground and raced toward the girl. The girl smiled as two figures ran by making Sora stop dead with a grin on his face. A third figure joined in and all three leapt in excitement. A duck and humanoid dog leapt onto Sora.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora shouted as the two tackle-hugged him.

"King Mickey!" Riku shouted as he tossed the third person, a mouse with two round ears, into the air.

"Ha-ha! Gawsh, we thought we lost you back there." Mickey whispered to Riku.

Riku smiled at the miniature king. Sora's image changed to a boy with spiky blonde hair and pale yellow clothing on as he stared at the girl in front of him. The red headed girl also changed to a blonde haired girl with a white dress and blue sandals and then changed back.

"We-We're back, Kairi." Sora said with a laugh as he brought out a tiny charm in the shape of a star.

"You're home." Kairi said as she held her hand out.

Sora took her hand with the charm still in it. Kairi helped him up and smiled as she took the charm from the Keyblade wielder.

**A couple of hours later**

Sora walked around the island, taking in everything that he had missed when he had went off on an adventure 3 years ago. He looked at the opening of the Secret Place that held the door to the world's heart. He entered in and took a look around, remembering the fateful night that had changed him and his friends' lives forever.

Sora couldn't help but blush as he remembered Kairi's heart migrating into him. Ever since he had met her years and years ago, he had a little crush for her. Now, after seeing her fight in The World that Never Was, he had fallen head over heels in love with her. He had reached a wall of the cave that had plans for a ballgame when there was the sound of…something behind him. He summoned his favorite Keyblade; Ultima a Keyblade that looked like Oathkeeper but it had an intricate design and three sharp blades at the tip, to his hand. **(KH II design. It was better the first one)**. He remembered what the letter said from his majesty, King Mickey as he turned to the front of the cave.

**Flashback**

_Sora ran toward the tiny island that connected to the play island and jumped onto a bent tree with strange star shaped fruit on it. He had raced there because Riku had told him to meet him there after King Mickey and his two friends left for home. The brunette teen leapt down and leaned back against the bent tree and placed his hands behind his head._

"_Nothing's changed has it?" Riku asked as he stared out at the sunset._

_He had been sitting on the tree ever since they had gotten back a few hours ago._

"_Nope. Nothing will." Sora replied._

"_Huh. What a small world." Riku continued._

"_But part of one that's much bigger." Sora added._

_There was silence between the two boys for a few seconds. Then Sora broke the silence._

"_Hey Riku?" Sora asked._

"_Hmm?" Riku mumbled._

"_What was it? The Door to the Light?" Sora asked with embarrassment in his eyes._

_Riku jumped down and landed next to the young key wielder._

"_This." Riku replied as he pointed at Sora's heart._

"_This?" Sora replied as he put his hand over the spot Riku had pointed._

"_Yep. It's always closer then you think." Riku said as he turned back to the sunset._

"_Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted as she ran across the bridge holding something in her hand._

_The two boys turned to their female friend as she stooped over to catch her breath._

"_What's up?" Sora asked his heart beating wildly at seeing Kairi._

"_Look. I found it on the sand a few meters away from the shack. " She gasped out as she held out a bottle that had a scroll in it._

_Both Sora and Riku looked at the scroll and saw one big circle connected to two smaller ones making them look like ears._

"_From the king?" Riku asked bewildered as to why the king would leave them a message in bottle. _

_Sora uncorked the bottle and grabbed the scroll. He opened it up and began to read it with Riku looking from the side and Kairi coming closer to read as well._

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_Sorry for breaking ya reunion up so soon, but there's trouble brewin'. Maleficent is back and she is no doubt lookin' to reclaim Kingdom Hearts. She has gathered allies and is now searching for something. I would tell you more but I can't risk this information getting intercepted or picked up by someone else. A gummi ship will pick you up in a week's time._

_Signed,_

_Mickey_

_P.S. Lock your world's keyhole before you leave!_

**End flashback**

Sora turned to where the noise was coming from with his Keyblade out ready to slash at a moment's notice. He saw a portal and an all too familiar figure stepping through.

"Sora, so good to see you again." A woman with horns and a flowing cape said with an amused smile.

"Maleficent." Sora growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Simple. I'm here to see _you_. The darkness has revealed something to me that I had to share with you." The witch said as she placed her hand over her scepter.

"Whatever it is, keep it to yourself." Sora hissed ready to lounge.

"Ah, but it has to do with your precious princess." Maleficent said with ghost of an evil smile.

Sora froze when he heard that. He then dismissed his weapon as curiosity got the better of him.

"What about Kairi?" Soar asked, wary of the witch.

Maleficent's face took on a sorrow filled look, if such a thing was possible for her. Sora thought that she wasn't going to get Kingdom Hearts because Kairi would be spirited away to another world but a portal opened up and showed Kairi and Riku standing outside of a building. They appeared to be talking about something but the sound wasn't coming in. Maleficent sighed irritably.

"Happens every time I open a portal." She said as she waved her hand.

The minute she did, Sora wished that it had stayed muted. Because at that precise moment, Riku said something that ripped his heart apart.

"I love you, Kairi." Riku said.

The portal closed abruptly but it had the desired effect Maleficent had wanted. The heartbroken look on Sora's face was enough for her to put her plan in motion.

"Sora, the darkness told me that she wouldn't choose you. But there is some good news from the darkness. Your father is alive and well. I can take you to him. All you have to do is let out your Anti Form." The witch said knowing that she had gotten his full attention as he jolted awake at the news.

"M-my father? That can't be...mom said that he left and never returned." Sora said in disbelief.

Then his anger and jealousy overwhelmed his shock. He was angry at Kairi for not choosing him and his father leaving him. He was furious at Riku for taking his love away. The anger and fury made his heart spiral down into darkness and soon darkness began to cover him, as his eyes become butter yellow like a Heartless's eyes. His hair and body became black with shadows drifting from his hands. Anti Sora had taken over when Sora allowed his heart to descend into darkness and ran around like a wild animal. Maleficent smiled as a portal opened up and both she and Anti Sora stepped through it to The World that Never Was.

_Yes, yes. I'm evil to Sora. BUT its part of the story so bear with me. As to whom Sora's father is, I'm not telling you anything except this: his dad is from Final Fantasy VII. Any more information you'll just have to wait and continue to read. Now the beginning is for the people who have added me to their author alerts in the Yugioh GX section. Please read and review! And this IS a SoraxKairi fic but it'll be later on in the story._


	2. Discoveries

_Okay, the reviews for this story were mixed. Some thought it was a good intro, others…not so much. But I'll never give up! Here's chapter two. Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Final Fantasy. Claimer: I do the story plot though it was inspired by another story. _

Riku was walking around on the other side of the island. It had been a week since they had received Mickey's letter. He sighed as he remembered what happened _after_ reading the letter.

**Flashback**

_Riku was walking down the street toward an old factory building. Sora was back at the island, looking around at everything trying to see if anything had changed when he was gone. The Keyblade master was going to stay there for the week to reminisce and train. The sliver haired teen approached the factory when he heard Kairi's voice calling out to him._

"_Riku! Wait up, Riku!" Kairi said as she ran up to the sliver haired teen._

_Riku stopped and waited till the princess of Light had caught up with him. The two then started walking again, silence descending like a blanket between the two. Riku couldn't help but look at Kairi a few times during the silence._

She's really grown up over the past two years. _Riku thought to himself._

_He couldn't explain it but his heart began to beat a little faster. He found that his hands were sweating non-stop and he found that her chocolate-vanilla perfume was overpowering his senses. He answered questions in small grunts and 'uh-huhs' as Kairi began to talk about life on the islands. Pretty soon, they had reached Kairi's home._

"_Well, looks like I'm home. Thanks for walking with me, Riku. Riku?" Kairi asked confused about his dazed expression._

"_Huh? Sorry, I zoned out." Riku said regaining his cool composure._

"_Okay. See you tomorrow. I can't wait to see the worlds Sora has been to." Kairi said happily and with a slight blush at the spiked haired teen's name._

_Riku's breath caught in his chest but he pushed down his nervousness and then made a gut wrenching decision. Kairi was about to step inside when Riku spoke up._

"_Kairi, wait. There's something I need to tell you." Riku said calmly._

_The pure girl turned her head back and looked at him curious about what he needed to say._

"_Sure." Kairi said as she stepped back onto the porch._

Okay, Riku it's now or never. _Riku thought to himself._

"_I...I...I love you, Kairi." Riku said, unknowingly making a fatal decision._

_The redheaded girl stiffened, sighed and then smiled a sad smile._

"_I know, Riku and I'm sorry that I don't share your feelings. My heart literally belongs to another. But don't worry, you'll find someone special." Kairi said still with the sad smile _

_Riku was disappointed but he got his wits back together at the mention of finding someone special._

"_Kai, thanks. I was driving myself crazy thinking that you had feelings for me. See you later." Riku said as he walked away._

**End Flashback**

While Riku was musing about what had happened a week ago, he walked into the secret place. When he came out of his thoughts and saw where he was, he frowned. His past actions still hung over his conscience, like a sword that was about to descend onto his head. Something caught Riku's eye and it brought a smile to his lips. On one of the stone walls was a picture of Sora and Kairi when they were younger. He had seen the faces before but now there was something added to the picture. Both now had a hand reaching out to the other with a star in them. He shook his head knowing that the two were meant to be. Suddenly his head snapped up at the sound of some footsteps.

"Riku? You in there?" Kairi shouted.

"Kairi, are you sure that Sora is with Riku?" Another voice asked.

"Sure I'm sure. Those two are always hanging out together." Kairi explained to the person.

Kairi came into the open space with an older woman close behind her. The woman had Sora's brown hair with brown eyes and was wearing a blue halter top with gray jeans and black sneakers.

"Hello Riku." The woman greeted.

"Hello Ms. Hikari." Riku replied. **(A/N: that seems to be the most popular name here so I figured I go with it.)**

"Please call me Mary. I don't like being called by my last name because it makes me feel old. By the way, have you seen Sora anywhere? When I heard that had come back from your adventures, I was overjoyed." Mary said with a smile.

"No, I haven't seen Sora since last week. He's probably in the shack though. I'll go take a look." Riku said with a shake of his head.

"Thank you Riku." Mary said with a smile.

Riku stooped down to avoid the cavern ceiling and walked out into the bright sunlight. He headed toward the shack that he had helped Tidus, Wakka and Sora build.

"Hey, Riku! What's happening, man?" A voice shouted with a Jamaican accent.

_Speak of the devil. _Riku thought with a smile to himself.

A young man with orange hair and new clothing on walked to the sliver teen. **(A/N: Wakka's in his FF X clothing. I haven't played the game yet so I can't describe his clothing. Sorry.)**

"So Riku I hear you went an adventure ya?" Wakka asked with the blitzball under his arm.

"Yeah. But right now, I need to find Sora. So I'll see you around, Wakka. Tell Tidus I said 'hi'." Riku said as he continued walking toward the shack.

"Sure, man." Wakka said as he went off to who knows where.

Riku reached the door and opened it. Immediately, he smelled something he wished he would never have to face again.

"Darkness. But what is darkness doing here?" Riku muttered as he covered his nose.

"RIKU! HEARTLESS!" Kairi screamed loudly.

Riku turned around and rushed out to see several creatures that looked like giant ants popping out of the ground. The antennas twitched as it looked around, searching for the hearts of other people. He summoned Way to Dawn, a Keyblade that had an angel's wing at the tip but a red blade ending in demon and angel wings surrounding a hilt. The keychain was shaped like a Heartless symbol.

He began to slash at the shadows as they turned their attention to him. He took out about five Heartless with one slash before putting his left arm out.

"Dark Firaga!" he shouted putting all of his power into his left arm.

A fireball of darkness rushed out and struck another ten shadows. But more kept appearing and Riku continued to slash at them. One of the shadows snuck up behind him and leapt. Riku didn't know that the Heartless jump at him before he could turn around and defend himself. The shadow that had leapt at him suddenly disappeared as another Keyblade swiped through it. Riku turned and saw Kairi swinging her Keyblade, Radiant Light, left and right. Her Keyblade was different then his. At the tip was a bunch of flowers together and golden all the way down to the hilt. The keychain was a papou fruit with a leaf sticking out. Riku smiled and then turned back to the battle at hand. He and Kairi slashed at the Heartless for a few more seconds when a third voice cut in.

"THUNDER!" The voice shouted with a tone that made it impossible to understand.

Several streaks of lighting came down and wiped out several Heartless. Riku turned and saw a duck with a blue zipper cap and blue clothing waving a wand that had wings and a heart in the center. **(A/N: it's a wand called Save the Queen, YuGiOh GX fans.)**

"Donald! Just in time!" Riku shouted with joy in his eyes.

Donald waved and then his face began one of fear.

"Watch out!" Donald shouted in alarm.

Riku turned around to see at least 15 shadows come at him. He brought his Keyblade to defend himself but a large object with wings on the side and a heart emblem in the center flew through the air and struck the shadows down. The large object returned to its owner who Riku recognized. **(A/N: it's a shield called Save the King KH II version)**

"Goofy! Thanks." Riku shouted to the humanoid dog.

"Yer welcome, Riku!" Goofy shouted back.

Riku turned back to face more of the shadows but they disappeared back into the ground, returning to who knows where. Riku dismissed his Keyblade and walked to where Kairi, Mary, Donald and Goofy were.

"I take it those were Heartless?" Mary asked.

"Yes. But they were the weaker ones, now here's another question. Why were they here?" Riku asked as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know but on another note, did you find Sora?" Kairi asked.

Riku shook his head sadly. Kairi looked down at the ground with tears threatening to fall. But then looked up when Goofy and Donald spoke up.

"Sora's gone? Gee, I wonder where he went." Goofy said as he put a finger to his chin.

"There's no time, Goofy! King Mickey needs us back at the castle right away! We'll have to tell him about Sora's disappearance when we get back." Donald said.

"Right." Goofy said. "Come on, ayhuck."

"Wait, I want to come with you." Mary said. "If my son has disappeared, I want to find him."

Donald opened his beak to speak but paused as soon as he processed the word 'son'.

"Wak! You're Sora's mother?" the mage asked.

Mary nodded and then brought out something that shocked everybody including Riku and Kairi. In Mary's hand was a Keyblade. This Keyblade was black and gold with a crescent moon at the tip and a purple hilt. The keychain was a full moon.

"Luna Pride." Mary simply said. "I had a feeling that Sora would get a Keyblade but I didn't expect him to get the Kingdom Key of all things."

Riku and Kairi were dumbstruck at Sora's mother having a Keyblade. Donald and Goofy were also surprise at this turn of events. Mary dismissed Luna Pride and looked at the four.

"Well, are we heading out? Or are we just going to stand here gaping?" Mary asked snapping out of their stupor.

"Of course." Donald squawked as he reached into his pocket searching for something.

"Wait, did we lock the keyhole?" Riku asked making Donald freeze in place.

Kairi stepped forward and brought her Keyblade out. The auburn princess ran into the secret place with Radiant Light extended. For a few seconds everyone could hear nothing then there was a faint 'click' as the keyhole was locked. Kairi came out with a smile on her face.

"The door's locked so let's head out." Kairi said as she hefted her Keyblade over her shoulder like Sora did when he was done fighting.

"About time." Donald grumbled as he rummaged into his pocket and brought a black box out.

The box had six different colored buttons on it with a panel covering something. Donald flipped open the panel and pressed a bright blue button. There was a scream of engines and a large red ship came down from the sky. It landed on the beach in front of the five and a ramp came down. They boarded the ship and settled down. Donald sat down in a big chair in front of a control panel and began to press buttons.

"Engines are green, weapons primed, power level is good...everything is ship shape! Blast off!" Donald shouted as he pressed a giant green button. The ship shuddered and then blasted off into the empty void above the planet. The journey had begun.

_Hopefully this chapter was a bit better then the first one. Please read and review!_


	3. Disney Castle

_I'm glad many of you guys like this story so here's chapter three. Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Final Fantasy. Claimer: I own the story plot though it was inspired by another story and the OC Mary._

Riku sat down in one of the bridge chairs and looked out the window at the blackness outside as the Gummi ship rocketed toward Donald and Goofy's homeworld. He couldn't sleep due to the thoughts and emotions he had running through him. He was both excited and worried at the same time; excited because he would be seeing his friend, King Mickey, again despite the seriousness of the situation. But he was worried because of Sora's mysterious disappearance.

The young brunette had disappeared before Donald, the court mage, and Goofy, the captain of the guards, came and picked them up for another adventure. Another thing that worried him was Sora's mother, Mary Hikari. The older woman had a Keyblade and she expected her son to get a Keyblade, so did she know about what he had done so many years ago? And if she had a Keyblade, who else had one? And did the other adults know about what they had gone off on?

Riku shook his head and sighed aloud.

"So many questions. Perhaps Mickey has all of the answers." Riku muttered to himself.

He heard the door behind him open and someone walk in.

"You couldn't sleep either Riku?" Kairi asked as she plopped down into another seat.

"No. There's so many question rattling in my head, it's giving me a headache." Riku said as he turned to his friend.

Kairi's face became sad as she guessed what Riku was thinking.

"Where do you think he went, Riku? It's not like Sora to simply disappear like that and not telling me…I mean, us." Kairi said with a flush as she tried to correct her mistake.

Riku laughed at Kairi's flushing face. Kairi sent him a glare that made him shut his mouth.

"Its not funny! How could Sora do that to his best friends?" Kairi exclaimed, her eyes hurt at the sound of 'friends'.

"I don't think that he did it intentionally, Kairi. Knowing him, he probably left before us." Riku said with a shrug.

"Well, the next time I see him, I'll whack him upside the head for making me worry." Kairi grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Riku snickered to himself at Kairi's reference but then settled back into silence or else risking her glare. The bridge was silent except for the hum of the life support systems. Riku continued to gaze out at the star streaked sky until the door opened up again.

"Wak! What are you two doing up?!?" Donald yelped as he looked in the pilot chair and co-pilot chair.

"Couldn't sleep. Wondering what Maleficent is up to." Riku said with a glare.

"Oh." Donald said as he hopped up in the adjacent chair. "Well, you won't have to wonder much longer."

"Oh, why's that?" Kairi asked.

"Because Sora added on a few engines before we landed at the World That Never Was. So we'll be at the castle in about, oh, five minutes." Donald explained.

Sure enough, a world with a giant castle appeared in Riku and Kairi's view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Riku, Kairi and Mary stepped off the Gummi ship after Goofy and Donald walked off, they all noticed one thing; there was noise coming from all over the place. Machines whirred and beeped as arms took some Gummi pieces and put them together. Two small beings rushed down a miniature ramp and scurried over to the group. The two beings, Riku and Kairi saw, were chipmunks. One of the chipmunks had a gap between its two teeth and a red nose. The other chipmunk had two teeth together and a black nose.

"About time you got back! Their majesties are waiting in the library. Wait, my manners. A-hem. My name is Chip and the chipmunk that looks like my brother is Dale. We work here in the Gummi hanger." Chip said as soon as he saw Riku, Kairi and Mary.

"Uh…Chipper, where's Sora?" Dale asked scratching his head.

"Oh, yeah. Where _is _Sora? I thought you picked him up along with them." Chip said also realizing that the young hero was gone.

"You mean he isn't here?" Kairi asked, confused and upset.

"No. We thought he was back on the islands with you guys." Chip said perplexed.

"Maybe the king knows what happened to him." Goofy said while putting a finger on the side of his head.

"We better go and see him then." Riku said his concern growing.

"Just go through that door over there and you'll come out into the garden." Dale said. "Now, if you'll excuse us. We've got to get these ships ready!"

The two engineers ran off to the control center while the group walked through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Donald and Goofy opened the door that was in front of them Kairi was awestruck by the beauty of the place. Flowers of all kinds grew on hedges made of different animals that seemed to be playing musical instruments. The princess walked around, admiring the garden. A ghostly form of a blonde haired and blue-eyed girl wearing a white dress with blue sandals appeared beside her with a confused and concern look on her face. Kairi turned to look at the sound of a bird singing and jumped at the sight of the girl. She clutched her heart, hoping that it would slow it down some after the scare. The ghost girl didn't notice the scare she had given Kairi. In fact, she couldn't notice anything because she had her eyes closed and her face contorted in concentration.

"_Naminé? What's wrong?" Kairi asked anxious about what her Nobody was doing._

The blonde girl opened her eyes and looked at Kairi with a terrified look on her face.

"Kairi, I can't sense Roxas." Naminé said her voice filled with fear.

That one sentence alone made Kairi's heart speed up again. If Naminé couldn't sense Roxas, Sora's Nobody, then where did they both go? Kairi began to wonder about this when another voice cut in.

"KAIRI! COME ON!" Donald shouted from another door.

Kairi jumped and turned around from Naminé. She jogged to where the group had stopped for her. Riku noticed her scared and sad face and looked at her. The auburn haired girl shook her head and sent him a smile causing him to drop the subject.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This way." Donald quacked as he began to walk up some steps and then into a large hallway.

The group passed the door that led to the throne room. None of them saw the sheer size of it because they were focused on talking to the king. They reached a door at the end of the long hallway. The door was made of oak and had the mouse insignia that was on the walls. Donald opened the door and permitted the troupe in. Riku entered followed by Kairi and then Mary. The last ones to enter were Goofy and Donald, who took the door handles and closed the door. Two people waited within, reading some books. One of them looked up and saw the group standing at attention.

"Oh my. Mickey? Our guests have arrived." The person, a female, spoke up.

"Hm? Oh! Ha-ha. Thanks, Minnie." The king said as he stood up.

Riku and the rest bowed down as the monarch walked up to them. The king mentioned them to stand, which they did. Riku stepped forward to speak but Mickey brought his hand up.

"Riku, I know you have questions about Maleficent but they'll will be answered soon. As I said in the letter, she is hoping to gain Kingdom Hearts again. But her allies are going to pose a problem to us. I don't have lotsa of info, but I'll tell you what I do know. Hades and Captain Hook are back with her as her first and second lieutenant, but it's the rest that are new. Their names are Emperor Zurg, a new villain called The White Queen, and a few others that we have no info on. Another person is set to meet her but the person is someone we haven't met but Sora has met the person. So I don't…" Mickey explained.

"Your majesty, Sora is gone!" Kairi exclaimed, cutting the king off and earning a glare from Donald.

"What? Oh, no! Where has he gone?" Mickey said with fear in his voice.

"We don't know. We originally thought that he had gotten here before us but Chip and Dale said that he wasn't here. So we have to assume that Maleficent has captured him." Mary said for the first time.

The tiny monarch looked up at Mary and his eyes widen with surprise.

"Mary Hikari? What are you doing here?" Mickey asked still surprised.

"Searching for my son." Mary simply said.

Now it was Minnie's turn to be surprised along with Mickey.

"Your son? But last we heard from you, you didn't have a son." Minnie said.

"That's because I settled down after the worlds were separated. And from what I hear, you've already met him." Mary said with a knowing smile.

The truth dawned on the two rulers.

"Sora is your son? But then who is his father?" Mickey asked.

"I'm afraid I don't remember. It's been so long since I last saw his face." Mary said in a sad tone.

"And that brings my questions to light, your majesty. Mary has a Keyblade called Luna Pride. Who was she years ago and why does she have a Keyblade?" Riku asked, stepping up.

Mickey's shoulders slumped a bit but then straightened up.

"I guess I've got some explainin' to do." Mickey said as he sat back down to begin his tale.

"You see, about 14 years ago, there was a war that nearly destroyed all the worlds. But I guess I should start back at the beginning. Eons ago, there were more Keyblade wielders then today. The numbers back then were in the thousands. The people who wielded them fought for the light and protected the worlds from a force of evil called Unbirths. But one key warrior fell to Darkness because of the lure of power and converted several warriors to his cause. His name was Xehanort."

"XEHANORT!?!?!" Goofy, Donald and Riku shouted in surprise.

"Yes, Xehanort. Or Master Xehanort as he was called. He and one of his apprentices wanted power and he looked into darkness to find it. From the realm of darkness, Xehanort planned. For 10 years, Xehanort built up an army. Then, one day, they struck. The defenders of the light were devastated when the first attack came and many younger wielders fell in battle or to darkness. The war waged furiously across the worlds, decimating many and obliterating a few others. Soon the war reached here. Mary here was one of the few that fought alongside us when the battle reached this very castle. Three warriors named Terra, Ven and Aqua went after the dark key master while we fought the main forces here. I can only guess that they succeeded because the Unbirths just disappeared. But enough about the past, right now we've got to uncover where Sora is and what Maleficent is actually planning." Mickey said as he stood up.

The rest did the same and followed the tiny king out of the library. The troupe walked toward the large door that everyone had somehow missed. Riku was shocked by the size of the door and Kairi was awestruck by it.

"Um, your majesty?" Riku began when he noticed that a smaller door had opened for the small king.

Kairi giggled at the expression on Riku's face as she walked past him and into the throne room. If you looked up 'surprise' in the dictionary, you would see Riku's face looking like a fish out of water. Riku snapped out of his trance and walked in after the others.

The throne room was as elegant as the rest of the castle. Kairi and Naminé, who had come out to try and 'feel' for Roxas again, were thunderstruck by the size of the room that matched the size of the two doors. The group walked down a red carpet toward a golden throne where the king was standing. When they reached the throne, Mickey looked at each of them.

"Now, here's the plan…" He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The World That Never Was**

A man wearing a leather coat and carrying a long sword walked casually into a castle that had changed from white to black with a large insignia on the top of it. The man's eyes were green with the pupils as slits and he had sliver-gray hair that went past his shoulders. He also had something that many men longed to have; this man had a big black wing on him with two smaller ones near his legs. The shadows that skittered about avoided him wherever he walked. The Heartless felt a dark power within the man and this power they feared greatly which was unusual since the only thing they feared was the Keyblade.

The man soon came to a set of doors that was black and curved. The doors opened up with a groaned and the man walked in. The doors closed soundlessly behind him as he continued to walk forward to a table that had six other figures around it. Five were seated at the table apparently waiting for him but the sixth…the sixth figure looked like an animal rather then a person. The figure looked like one of the Heartless outside except this one looked more like a person rather then a shadow. The figure looked up at him and cocked its head to the side, its spiky lock drooping with the cock of its head. The man took a careful look at the figure's spiky locks and body before turning to the others.

_He looks familiar and he reminds me of…of her._ The man thought before he heard a female voice speak up.

"And _who _are you?" A woman who was as white as snow and had an ice crown on top of her head asked aloud.

The man looked at the person who spoke.

"My name is Sephiroth." The man replied his eyes flashing.

_Okay, Sephiroth has joined Maleficent's gang. But for what reason and why? Please read and review! _


	4. Kairi's Home

_I'm glad that most of you like the story so far. Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Final Fantasy. Claimer: I do own the story plot and the OC Mary Hikari._

"Now, here's the plan…Riku, Mary and Kairi, you are to head to a world that Sora visited twice. Once to save you, Kairi, and the other time to find out where you were, Riku. But the place has changed a lot so you may not remember it. Head there and talk to Leon. He'll be able to help you out with this problem. Me, Donald and Goofy will head out and take a look around the worlds and see what's brewin'. Good luck, fellas. Let's hope that we find Sora soon or else we'll all be in trouble." Mickey said as he explained the plan to the group.

"Gotcha." Riku said.

"Take care." Kairi said to the small king.

"Aw, don't worry. We'll be fine." Mickey said with a smile.

"Well, we're off." Mary said as she grabbed some supplies from Daisy, Minnie's lady-in-waiting.

"Good luck." Minnie said with a wave.

"Hey! Wait for me!" A tiny voice shouted.

The travelers stopped and turned around to look for the voice. A tiny figure jumped up and down waving its arms up and down with an umbrella on its elbow.

"Don't forget about me. Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket. I've traveled with Sora in the past and kept a journal of his past adventures so I might be of some assistance to ya." The figure said as it leapt onto Kairi's shoulder.

"Okay then. Let's head out!" Donald shouted happily.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Daisy asked annoyed.

Donald stopped jumping up and down and looked at his girlfriend nervously.

"Uh…No, I'm not forgetting anything, Daisy." Donald said with a nervous chuckle.

"You forgot our date again!" the girl duck shouted furiously as she rushed at the mage.

The unfortunate duck yelled and began to run around as his enraged girlfriend chased him around the room. Everyone laughed at Donald's predicament as they walked out of the room.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Gummi Hanger

"Hey, Chip, Dale, what's the fastest ship you got?" Riku asked in a hurry to get to their destination.

"Well, the fastest one we've got is the _Intrepid_. It has four Holy-G engines and a Hyper speed Gummi. But it doesn't have any weapons yet, I'm afraid." Chip said thoughtfully.

"That's okay. We'll put the weapons on while we head toward Hollow Bastion." Riku said with a bitter laugh.

"All righty then. The _Intrepid_ is all ready for ya. And it's been renamed Radiant Garden, Riku." Dale shouted down.

A sleek looking ship in the form of a saucer with four large engines on the sides came down an assembly line and rested in front of the trio. Riku smiled broadly as he stepped in.

"Now _this _is a ship." He said as he disappeared inside.

Mary and Kairi looked at one another and smiled a knowing smile.

"Men." They said at the same time.

The two walked inside and down a hallway. Along the walk, Mary decided to ask a question that was personal to her.

"So…how long?" Mary asked innocently.

"How long what?" Kairi asked genuinely confused.

"I see you are as clueless as my son. Let me rephrase the question. How long have you been in love with Sora?" Mary asked her eyes shining.

"Uh…um, I…um." Kairi stammered with a heavy blush on her face.

"Let me guess, ever since you met him?" Mary asked with a wink.

"Uh-huh." Kairi muttered with the blush still on her face.

"I knew it. That look confirmed it." Mary said with a bubbly laugh.

"Look? What look?" Kairi asked curious.

"That dreamy look whenever Sora is mentioned. I was the same with his father." Mary said chuckling.

"Who is Sora's dad?" Kairi asked curiously as she stopped at her room.

"I wish I remember. One day, I came home and found the whole house in shambles. I thought he was killed until I found some clothing of his gone. After that, I hoped that he would be alive." Mary said with a faraway look in her eyes.

Suddenly the ship lurched and vibrated as the engines came to life.

"_Ladies, this is the captain speaking. We have departed from Disney castle and are now underway. Please make yourselves comfortable and enjoy the cruise." _An automated voice spoke up.

"That sounded like Sora!" Kairi squealed.

"It did, didn't it? I guess Chip and Dale wanted to make you feel better Kairi." Mary said with a laugh as she walked away toward her room.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**World That Never Was**

"Ah, Sephiroth, good of you to join our little band." Maleficent said with a smile.

"I'm not joining anything, witch. I came here to recover what is mine." Sephiroth said coolly but with a fire bubbling underneath it.

"Ah yes, your precious past. However, to obtain that, you must first do me a meager task." The witch said with a wicked smile.

"And what task is that?" Sephiroth said looking the witch in the eye.

"Simple. You must train Sora, the former Keyblade hero." Maleficent said with a smirk.

"Sora…Sora." Sephiroth muttered to himself.

The name rang a bell in his head but he couldn't grasp the memory fast enough before it slipped away but he did see an image of the mysterious woman that plagued him in his dreams. He shook his head and then glanced at the mistress of evil.

"Where is this Sora?" the winged man asked.

"Why, he's right here."

Maleficent swept her cape back revealing the Heartless person, glaring at Sephiroth. The skilled swordsman looked down at the form and remembered where he had seen him. It was a few months ago at Hollow Bastion, now called Radiant Garden, after the battle of 1,000 Heartless. **(A/N: in a few KH fanfics that I've read, some writers still call the world Hollow Bastion. What's up with that?)**

He was looking at the old castle called Villains Vale when he heard footfalls behind him. He turned around to face the person who made them and had drawn his sword. He saw the spiky brown haired boy jump back and bring out the legendary Keyblade. The battle that ensued was brief and quick with him, the greatest swordsman alive, losing. He had never forgotten the boy's face since then.

"Why do you need me to train him?" Sephiroth asked as he stood up, his wing brushing the tabletop.

"Because I wish to use him against his friends. And since there is darkness in his heart, I want him to utilize the darkness for himself and not have this weak thing." The witch said as she gestured to Sora.

Sephiroth looked down at the creature in front of him. He did indeed sense something that wasn't natural. It felt familiar, though. The legendary swordsman looked at Maleficent and slowly nodded.

"You've got a deal." He said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Onboard the **_**Intrepid**_

Kairi sighed as she looked out her window at the black sky. She wondered what her homeworld was like and if the people wanted her to rule it. She sighed again as Mary walked in.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the older key wielder asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about my appearance at my homeworld." Kairi replied slowly.

"Ah, yes. You are from Radiant Garden and its princess. Well, just tell them that someone has already taken your heart, literally." Mary said with a chuckle.

Kairi looked up at the older woman as she sat down. They were able to avoid Heartless patrols so far but Riku was able to get the weapons on. Said boy came walking up, wiping grime and sweat from his forehead.

"Well, the Thudergas are on and the slash gummis are online. So if we run into any patrols, we'll be ready." Riku said as he plopped down in the pilots' seat.

"And just in time. Heads up!" Mary shouted as she bolted up in her seat.

Two Gummi ships flew by the _Intrepid _without slowing down. The radio crackled to life and a voice came over.

"_This is the Radiant Garden Eagle Squad. Squawk Ident and state your intentions. Over." _A pilot said.

Riku grabbed the mike and pressed the button on the side.

"This is _Intrepid _from Disney Castle. Eagle squad, I'm Riku from Destiny Islands and onboard with me is Princess Kairi and Key wielder, Mary Hikari. Requesting permission to land. Over." Riku said.

There was silence for a few seconds. Kairi thought that they weren't going to land until the radio came back on.

"_Intrepid, you have permission to land. And your majesty? Welcome home and my condescends on your loss. Over and out."_ The pilot said.

"Loss?" Kairi asked confused. "Could they think that Sora is…?"

"No, I think they mean your father." Mary said calmly.

"Father?" Kairi asked confused.

Riku didn't answer as he landed a few feet away from the town square. He powered the craft down and stood up. The wielder of dawn looked at Kairi and smiled.

"Well, shall we head out and see your home?" He asked.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

When Kairi stepped out she was stunned to see the beauty of the place. Here was a great teeming of plant and human life; flowers overflowed the sills of windows and great streams of light shot up from the ground with tiny flicks of the light floating down to the ground. The castle, which had been twisted from the power of darkness, was now standing tall and proudly. Its walls were white with a crest on the front. The crest was a shield in the shape of a heart with a key in the center of it. People were milling about talking about something or a certain someone. A boy of around 8 looked at the landing pad where the _Intrepid _was and saw Kairi standing there.

"Mommy? Is that her? Is she the missing princess?" the boy asked his mother.

The mother of the young boy looked up and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes, Tobias. It _is _her! Our missing Princess has returned!" the mother exclaimed a little too loudly.

Suddenly every boy who was fourteen or above snapped their attention to the pad. Kairi's heart raced as a mob of boys came running to her.

"Kairi! Let's go on a date!" several boys shouted.

"Kairi, marry me!" another several yelled.

Riku and Mary walked off the ship and snickered at the sight in front of them. But the screams of girls silenced them as another mob came running screaming one name and one name only.

"OMG! Look at that sliver hottie!" One girl screamed.

Riku paled as the mob raced forward and joined the mob of boys. The girls were going ballistic over him and it was making him a little scared.

"Hey, Sliver! Please bear my children!" A few girls shouted.

"No way! Take us!" another few shouted.

Suddenly just as soon as the mob came together, they parted like a sea when a shot rang out. Riku and Kairi sighed with relief as a man with a scar in between his eyes shouted.

"Everyone, stay back. Her majesty has had a long journey and needs to rest." The man said.

The man wore a coat with fur in the back and was holding a sword with a hilt of a gun in the air. There were two others there with the man. One was a girl with short black hair and black clothing, which were adorned with Hawaiian flowers, with ridiculously high sneakers. The other was a man with spiky blonde hair and black clothing with a wolf head on the shoulder. Over his shoulder was a giant sword covered in bandages. The trio walked up to the Gummi ship and bowed to Kairi. The scarred man then stood back up and smiled warmly.

"Princess Kairi, welcome to Radiant Garden. The people behind me are the great Ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi and Cloud Strife. I am Leon." Leon said as he gestured behind him.

Yuffie stood up with a smile on her face. She jumped in front of Leon, which made him stumble back a bit.

"HI! It's good to see you again after three years!" Yuffie said excitedly as she hugged Kairi in a bear hug.

"Y-Yuff-Yuffie, Can-can't breathe. N…Need…Precious Air!" Kairi gasped out remembering the girl from two years back and from the crushing hug.

"Oops! Sorry!" Yuffie said as she dropped the auburn haired girl.

"Yuffie…" Leon groaned as he brought his hand to his forehead, acting like he had a headache.

"Can it, Squall. Now, where is that guy named Riku?" Yuffie asked.

"Right here." Riku said walking forward.

"Oh…" Yuffie said speechless at seeing Riku.

"Well, that's new. Yuffie being speechless." Leon said with a chuckle.

Something flew from Yuffie and struck both Leon and Riku on the side of the head, knocking them onto the ground.

"OW! What was that for?!?!?!?!" Riku asked surprised.

"Ditto." Leon hissed as he gripped the throbbing side.

"That was for making Sora worry about you when he was looking for ya. And that was for making a comment, Squall." Yuffie said with a tiny blush on her face at hitting Riku.

Mary and Kairi laughed at the two's expense. The third person walked forward with a serious look on his face.

"Name's Cloud." Cloud simply said before walking off.

"Sheesh, stiffer then Squall here." Yuffie muttered to herself.

"Um…Yuffie?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah? What's up?" the ninja girl asked.

"Have you seen Sora here?" Kairi asked.

"No, why? Wasn't he with you?" Yuffie asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Kairi shook her head. Mary then mentioned that they should meet everyone else. Yuffie and Leon agreed with the older woman and escorted the three through the town. They soon arrived at a house that had several umbrellas sticking out of the top of the roof. Kairi looked up at the top and cocked her head to the side.

"Don't ask. Merlin is a bit weird." Yuffie said as she walked through a door.

Kairi shrugged her shoulders and walked in. One side of the room of the house was a bit messy. Books, a suitcase, and all strange things were littered on the floor around a raised stone table. A man with a long white beard, wearing a blue over shirt and cap, was busy looking at something. Another man with yellow blonde hair and wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans as well as goggles on his forehead was typing away at a mammoth computer in the corner.

"Hey, Cid, Merlin! Me and Squall brought em!" Yuffie shouted.

"That's Leon." Leon said calmly.

"Oh! W-well excellent. I want to see how Sora is doing with his magic." Merlin stuttered as he turned around to face the group.

"Well, if that doesn't beat all! Kairi is back!" Cid said as he swiveled in his chair.

"Yuffie? Are they here already?" A voice asked.

"Yep! You can come out, Aerith!" Yuffie shouted.

A young woman with brown hair in a ponytail and a pink ribbon in it walked out of a room. She wore a pink and white dress with brown hiking boots. Her green eyes showed a fierce determination that only the most observant could see. The young woman walked forward and bowed to Kairi. Kairi blushed and stared at the ground in embarrassment. The young woman stood up and looked Kairi in the eye.

"It is nice to see you again, Kairi. Last we saw you, you were only a little girl. Now look at you, a figure of beauty." Aerith said with a smile.

The comment caused Kairi to blush a fine shade of red.

"Stop it, Aerith. You are making her blush." Yuffie said with a laugh.

"Sorry. But it is true." Aerith said with a gentle smile.

The young woman then looked around the room and frowned after a few seconds.

"Where is Sora? I thought he would be with you." Aerith asked.

Kairi sagged her shoulders in sad disappointment. Riku just glanced away with a look of anger on his face. Mary became sad at the mention of the boy.

"You guys. Something has happened." Kairi said slowly.

The auburn girl then explained about the letter and then Sora's disappearance. Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Leon and Merlin were shocked to hear that the brunette had disappeared without a trace. But they kept the questions at a minimum as Kairi continued her explanation. The princess then told them about Sora's mother and how she had a Keyblade. Mary put her own words in from time to time but kept silent. Kairi then retold the events leading up to arriving at Radiant Garden. For a few seconds, the committee was silent. Then Leon spoke up.

"Well, I guess it's our turn then. Sora saved us all twice, now it's our turn to save him." Leon said as he brought his Gunblade forward.

"Count me in!" Yuffie shouted while draping an arm over Riku's shoulder.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few seconds. Then Riku spoke up.

"Uh…Yuffie? You mind removing your arm?" Riku asked with a slight blush.

"OH! S-s-sorry, Riku!" Yuffie muttered as she moved her arm away with a blush assaulting her face.

"Thank you all. I hope that we can…" Kairi began to say.

But whatever else was said was lost in a giant explosion followed by a few screams. Leon rushed out of the house with Yuffie, Riku, Kairi, Mary and Aerith close behind. Once outside, the group saw several Heartless in armor and a few more Heartless with clacking helmets running and attacking the shops and the people as they ran from the beings.

"Heartless!" Riku shouted, summoning Way to Dawn to his hand and jumping at the nearest heartless.

Kairi summoned Radiant Light to her hand and charged into the fray. Mary summoned Luna Pride while cutting through a Solider and running after Kairi and Riku.

"I'm not going to let them destroy all that we've worked for." Leon growled as he brought out his gunblade and ran forward slicing through heartless as he ran into the throng.

"HEY! Wait for me, Squall!" Yuffie shouted as she threw a giant shuriken into a crowd of Shadows.

The girl ninja ran after the four, throwing her weapon left and right at Heartless that popped up. Pretty soon, the group was in a sea of wriggling shadows, soldiers and knights. Kairi and Leon were standing back to back as they faced down a group in the town center. Kairi looked around, gripping her Keyblade tightly, at the Heartless with grim determination set on her face. Leon looked the princess with amusement and surprise on his face.

"You know, he looks a lot like that when a battle comes." Leon said calmly.

"What? Who?" Kairi asked through gritted teeth.

"Sora. He uses that same look when a big battle is going on." Leon said.

"Oh." Kairi muttered to herself.

The heartless leapt just then at that precise moment. The two jumped at the same time slashing at the heartless as they came at them. Leon took out two just as a third leapt at him. He raised his arm trying to protect himself when something flashed through the Shadow. Leon looked up and instantly smiled.

"Thanks your majesty." Leon said to a rapidly fleeing blur of black and red with a hint of gold at the sides.

Riku was surrounded by Knights who weaved about and then rushed forward, their swords dragging on the ground. Something flew through them with Yuffie landing next to Riku.

"Need any help?" Yuffie asked the sliver teen.

"I would greatly appreciate it." Riku said with a small smile.

The two lunged at the advancing Heartless and sliced through them. Mary was holding her own when a small figure landed next to her.

"Gawsh, you guys sure seem to attract trouble." Mickey said with a smile.

"I know. It must be a habit. But what are you doing here? I thought you went off to the other worlds." Mary replied returning the smile.

"We started to when Cid called us. Goofy and Donald wanted to help so I decided to come along." Mickey explained.

The two began to fight at the heartless with slashes and parries. The roar of an engine made everything freeze and look at the direction of the noise. A bike that looked like a mini tank jumped over a wall and landed in the middle of some heartless, causing them to disappear in inky black smoke. The rider was a familiar spiky blonde hair with a bandaged sword. Cloud jumped off and began to slash as the heartless came at him. The ex-SOLDIER looked at Leon and gave a small smile.

"You started the party without me." Cloud said as he slashed through several Heartless Soldiers.

"Sorry, but we needed to protect the people out here." Leon said as he brought his gunblade up and down on top of a shadow that had slinked out of the ground.

The warriors soon came back together as the heartless surrounded them. But just as quick as the Heartless had come, they disappeared into portals. The warriors stood up and looked around.

"What just happened?" Yuffie asked with a confused look. "I was just getting warmed up!"

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Mary said.

"I agree. This isn't like the Heartless." Mickey pointed out.

They've probably been diverted to another world." Riku said to the others.

"That's…" Leon began when there was a shout.

"LEOOONNNNN! WHERE ARE YA?!?" Cid bellowed.

Leon looked at the rest and then ran toward Merlin's home. The rest were quick to follow. When they got to Merlin's house, they rushed in to see Cid typing furiously. Leon stepped over and looked over Cid's shoulder.

"Cid, what's wrong?" Leon asked.

"I'm getting calls from some of the worlds. They are reporting Heartless are invading." Cid said.

"Great, just great." Leon said miserably.

"We need to seal the keyhole here and then head out to the other worlds." Kairi said anxiously.

"Right. Over here." Yuffie whispered to Riku as she walked over to a pile of books that covered something. "Behind here is the world's keyhole."

Yuffie moved the books revealing a safe. She shot a glance at Cid and then turned to Riku.

"Cid built the safe over the keyhole to prevent the Heartless from getting at it, but he forgot the combination, the big moron." Yuffie explained in a quiet tone.

Riku nodded and summoned Way to Dawn. He pointed the Keyblade at the safe. A beam of light shot out and hit the keyhole of the safe causing it to unlock. The safe swung open to reveal…

"Candy? What…" Riku began when Yuffie grabbed the candy and popped some into her mouth.

"YES! I KNEW I WOULD GET TO CID'S STASH SOMEDAY!" Yuffie shouted a little too loudly.

"Huh? Yuffie! Did you break into my safe?!?!?!?" Cid shouted as he turned to the two after hearing Yuffie shout.

"NobutRikudid!" Yuffie shouted in a blur of words as she planted a chocolaty kiss on Riku's cheek, which caused him to blush.

"Oh lord. She has a sugar rush." Cid moaned.

Yuffie hugged Riku hard and both fell over with Yuffie on top. While Aerith and Cid moved to calm the hyperactive girl down, a keyhole glowed from the wall of the safe. Mary summoned Luna Pride and pointed at the glowing keyhole. A beam shot out and flew toward keyhole; the beam entered and a great 'click' was heard. Leon smiled but then frowned as Yuffie crashed into something and ran around the room yelling like a little kid. Leon placed his head on his head and shook it. It was going to be a long afternoon.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**World That Never Was**

"Why did you recall the Heartless from that world? We could have easily taken it!" A robot that wore a cape and sounded like a man whined.

"Hey, whoa whoa. Zurg, Maleficent recalled them as part of her master plan. Those hearts from the Heartless are crucial to our plan." A man with fire on his head for hair explained.

"Yes, the hearts have made Kingdom Hearts fill with more darkness." The white woman said with a smile.

"What I want to know is why that brat is doing here. If I recall, he spoiled that witch's plan the first time." A man with a red coat and feathered cap along with a hook for a left hand said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Because he put darkness in his heart when he stabbed himself with my former apprentice's dark Keyblade." Maleficent said stepping out of the gloom with a giant and fat humanoid cat behind her. "As a result, he has the power of a Heartless at his command but it is weak and insufficient. I have Sephiroth training him so that the power of darkness may get stronger."

At that statement there was an echoing clang as blade and claw met head on. The explosion that came after it was enough to shake the castle. There was grunt following by the clashing of two beings fighting. Maleficent smiled to herself.

_Soon the power of darkness will awaken in Sora and then Kingdom Hearts will be mine! _The mistress of evil thought to herself.

_Sora's training under Sephiroth. What this mean for the group that searches for him? Please read and review._


	5. The First World, Wonderland

_Okay, here's the next chapter. disclaimer: i don't own KH or FF. Clamier: see other chapters._

* * *

"What worlds are calling, Cid?" Leon asked as he hunched over the mechanic's shoulder after they had calmed Yuffie down.

"Wonderland, Land of Dragons and a new one, called Anaheim." Cid said as he spun around away from Yuffie, who was now sleeping against Riku's shoulder, and faced the group.

"Which is closer to Radiant Garden?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Wonderland is the closest and it has Alice, one of the princesses of Heart. So I suggest you, Riku and Mary head there get her away from the world." Cid said.

"HEY! What about me?! I want to go too!" Yuffie whined, quickly waking up.

"Alright, alright. Go with them, Yuffie." Leon said as he brought his hand to his forehead.

"Yippee! Come on Riku!" Yuffie said, grabbing the wielder of Dawn by the arm and dragging him out of the house.

"She doesn't hide it, does she?" Mary said with a snicker.

"I guess not. But Riku…what does he think of her?" Aerith said with a smile.

"We'll have to ask him that later. Come on." Kairi said as she began to walk out of the house.

"O-Oh wait, your majesty. Here, take this. I wish you had some time to learn this but perhaps Mary could teach you." Merlin said as he handed her a scroll.

"What is it?" Kairi asked as she looked at the piece of parchment.

"I-It's a scroll that teaches you how to use magic. Sora learned it as did Riku but Riku's magic is different then Sora's." Merlin said as he stroked his beard.

"Okay. Thank you." Kairi said as she pocketed the scroll and walked out of the house toward the _Intrepid_.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**World That Never Was**

Maleficent walked into the room that had her council with Pete by her side. She glanced at the members that had just joined; One was thin woman with an octopus body, another was a dinosaur that stood on two legs along with some others crowding around him; a small green creature that had two revolving eyes, a giant armored ankylosaurus and an old creature that wore a gray cape and looked like a skeleton but still a dinosaur carrying a staff that had a skull on top. The final member was shrouded in an old Organization XIII coat, the hood pulled over their face. Sephiroth and the other members were there as well, waiting for her. Maleficent approached the table and sat down. The other members, except the hooded person, sat down after her. The witch turned her attention to the dinosaur.

"Might I ask who you are?" Maleficent asked.

"Of course. My name is Lord Dragaunus. And these are my henchmen. Boys?" Dragaunus said.

"I'm Siege." The ankylosaurus said.

"My name is Wraith." The skeletal one said gloomily.

The small green one changed into Al Capone.

"Name's Chameleon, see?" The Capone copy said.

"Chameleon! Stop that!" Dragaunus roared as he spat out a fireball.

"YIKES!!!!!!" Chameleon shouted as he reverted back to his real form, barley dodging the fireball.

"My apologies, Maleficent. Chameleon tends to be the joker of my group." Dragaunus said with a bowed head.

"I just hope that you can keep a better handle on him." Maleficent said coldly as she turned to the octopus woman. "And you are?"

"My name is Morgana, sister to the late Ursula." Morgana said.

"Sister? Ursula didn't say anything about a sister." Maleficent said.

"She wouldn't mention family." Morgana said a little angry.

"No matter. Have you released the Heartless into the worlds, Pete?" Maleficent asked the humanoid cat.

"Oh boy did I! I sent some of the Heartless to Wonderland, Land of Dragons and that there new world Dragaunus told us about." Pete said, thumping his chest proudly.

"Excellent. No doubt that wretched Princess Kairi will try and save Alice." Maleficent said with a small cackle.

At the mention of the auburn princess, the hooded stranger stirred from his standing position. Maleficent saw this and smiled at the stranger's face.

"Patience, my friend. You will get your chance." The witch assured the cloaked person.

The hooded stranger settled back down and crossed his arms. He had all the time in world.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_**Intrepid**_

"I hope Alice is alright. Last time we saw her she was a girl maybe now she'll be a teenager." Kairi said as she settled down into the co-pilot seat.

"I just hope that the Heartless haven't taken her yet." Riku said as he primed the engines.

The _Intrepid _shot out of the landing pad and rocketed into the stars. Riku checked out the systems and saw that they were all green. He then checked the navigation system to be sure that they were on course.

"Well, we've got a while till we get there. If anyone wants to find me, I'm going to be in the simulator that Chip and Dale added to the _Intrepid._" Riku said as he headed through the door.

"Alright, we'll call ya when we reach Wonderland." Yuffie said with a wave at the wielder of Dawn.

The door hissed shut as Riku awkwardly waved back. Kairi saw the blush on his face before the door fully closed. She shot a glance at Mary and smirked mischievously. Mary had the same smirk on her face as the two turned to Yuffie, who was busy checking the radar for any Heartless ships. Kairi glanced back at the door, checking to see if Riku was coming back for anything. When the auburn princess saw that he wasn't, she directed her attention to Yuffie and opened her mouth.

"Yuffie? Can I ask you a personal question?" Kairi asked the female ninja.

"Sure! Go right ahead!" Yuffie said, still monitoring the radar.

"Do you like, like Riku?" Mary asked suddenly.

The reaction from Yuffie was…a little silly. She fell out of her seat and landed on the floor with a THUD. She looked at Mary, then at Kairi and then back to Mary with wide, anime eyes.

"W-why? W-what's it to you?" Yuffie asked now nervous.

"Yep. She likes him." Mary said with a chuckle.

"How?" Yuffie demanded now a little angry.

"The way you stuttered and the way you latched onto him like a puppy dog." Kairi added in a laugh.

"Ummmm…okay, okay. I admit it. I do like Riku. A lot. When his majesty came through to check up on us, Jiminy Cricket…" Yuffie started but was interrupted by a tiny voice.

"Someone call my name?" Jiminy asked as he popped out of Kairi's hood.

"Oh my! I forgot that you were in there, Jiminy." Kairi exclaimed.

"It's no problem, Kairi. Now, who called for me?" Jiminy asked as he looked at the three girls.

"I did, Jim. I was telling them of the picture of Riku in your journal." Yuffie said.

"Oh, that's right! The one I showed you all. Well, I hope things work out Yuffie." Jiminy said with a smile.

"I hope so too. Someone needs to deal with Riku's killjoy attitude." Kairi said smiling.

"Well, what about you, Princess? You are smitten by a keybearer with spiky brunette hair." Yuffie said, laughing at Kairi's blushing face.

Suddenly, the _Intrepid _jolted to the left as something hit it on the starboard side. Alarms started to blare as Yuffie checked the radar with frantic eyes, searching for the blips.

"We've got company! At least twenty Heartless ships and a few Nobodies…" Yuffie started to say as she scanned the screen when Kairi cut in.

"Nobodies!?!?!?! I thought they were destroyed with the Organization!" Kairi cried out.

"Apparently not." Came Riku's voice as the sliver teen walked in and sat in the pilot's seat.

The sliver teen sat down and operated the weapons while Kairi and Mary took positions up at the slash gummis. Yuffie grabbed a joystick that operated the ship's controls. Several strange ships came out of nowhere and began blasting at the _Intrepid_; however, Riku's skills with the weapons saved them from taking major damage and any stragglers flew right into the slash gummies that Kairi and Mary were using. Yuffie piloted the ship away from some heavily armed ships just as they opened fire. The battle raged on for a few more seconds when the ships warped away. The four explorers fell onto their backs and panted.

"I…never…thought…we…would…survive…that…without…Sora!" Kairi gasped out.

"I…agree." Riku panted.

"Uh, Guys?" Yuffie asked, standing up and looking out the window.

"What is it, Yuffie?" Riku asked as he regained his breath.

"We're here." The ninja girl said as she pointed out the window.

The news got Riku and Kairi to stand up along with Mary, who was just leaning against the wall to catch her breath, and look out. A world with a castle and a cottage was in front of them.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_Pairs of cards with a different letter on them march across and line up until the name 'Wonderland' is in front. The cards then disappear as quickly as they came._

Riku, Mary, Kairi and Yuffie floated down a hole to a world that was crazy. Riku laid back a few seconds too late and crashed onto his back. The three girls laughed as the wielder of Dawn picked himself up.

"Ouch, that's not funny." Riku hissed with a wince.

"It is to us, Rik." Yuffie said still laughing.

"Aw, she's already got a nickname for ya, Riku." Mary cooed, laughing as Riku and Yuffie blushed.

The two were about to retort when something ran past them. The four stopped their bantering as they looked at a white rabbit that carried a giant pocket watch run by.

"I'M LATE, I'M LATE AND, OH MY FUR AND WHISKERS, I'M LATE! THE QUEEN WILL HAVE MY HEAD FOR SURE THIS TIME!" The White Rabbit cried as he ran down a hallway.

"Excuse me but do you know where Alice is?" Kairi asked the rabbit but the rabbit just kept on running down the hall.

Riku shook his head and ran after the white rabbit. Kairi and the others followed suit, hoping that it could lead them to the princess of heart.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

The group entered a door that led to a room. They spotted the white rabbit, but he was smaller then what he originally was. The white rabbit ran through a door and closed it shut. Riku knelt down and looked at the small door.

"How did he get so small?" Riku asked.

"No, you are simply too big." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Kairi asked as Radiant Light appeared in her hand.

"Down here." The voice said.

Riku and Kairi knelt down again to look at the door. It didn't look mysterious at all. Then the unthinkable happened.

"How do you do?" The doorknob asked.

"WAH! A TALKING DOORKNOB!" Yuffie cried in horror.

Riku, Mary, The doorknob and Kairi all flinched from the scream. Yuffie looked at them and smiled.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Its not everyday I see this kind of thing." Yuffie said sheepishly.

"Madam, this is perfectly normal for us here." The doorknob said sourly.

"Anyway, what do we have to do to get small?" Kairi asked the doorknob before they got off track.

"Why don't you try the bottle?" Doorknob said.

"Where's that?" Mary asked.

"Over there on the table which is in front of the door." Doorknob said.

The group turned around and saw a table pop up from the ground. On it, were two bottles; one had a blue background with a small tree on it and the other had a red background with a bigger tree on it.

"I think the red one makes us smaller. I'll test it." Yuffie said.

"Yuffie, wait!" Riku shouted.

The sliver Keyblade warrior was too late. Yuffie grabbed the one with the large tree on it and took a sip. Instantly she began to grow to an astrological height. Mary, who was behind the ninja, was pressed into the wall when she grew. Kairi was pressed against the fireplace when Yuffie's leg stretched outward. As for Riku, he was pushed back by Yuffie's arm. Her right foot ended up in the Doorknob's face and nearly caused it to collapse. Yuffie was now at least three times bigger **(A/N: No perverted ideas intended) **then her normal height.

"Mfmumf mrhff mugh." The doorknob said muffled.

Yuffie took her foot away and looked at the battered door.

"What did you say?" Yuffie asked.

The doorknob wiggled its nose, er…doorknob, a bit and then looked at Yuffie with an amused smile.

"I said, a little bit of that stuff went a long way!" the doorknob said with a chuckle.

Yuffie cracked a grin at the joke, but the others weren't so amused.

"Yuffie, I suggest you listen to Riku from now on, all right?" Kairi asked painfully.

"Okey-dokey." Yuffie said with a grin.

"Good, now grab that other bottle and drink from it." Riku demanded.

"Gotcha, Rik." Yuffie said as she grabbed the other bottle.

The female ninja took a sip from the bottle and began to decrease in size. Mary, Riku and Kairi felt the tension of their bodies from being pressed against the wall release. Riku sighed as he stretched his arms out, cracking a few bubbles in his elbows; however, he and the two other women failed to see that Yuffie was in the air, how she got up there no one knows, but she fell right into Riku's arms.

Yuffie, who was scared out of her wits, threw her arms around Riku's neck and buried her head into his chest. Riku stood stone still as Mary and Kairi giggled themselves silly. Yuffie soon realized where she had landed and in who's arms. She got off quickly, but with great reluctance. Riku felt sad that Yuffie had gotten out of his arms, but regained his cool nature.

"Let's try this again." Yuffie said holding up the blue bottle.

She was about to take a sip when Riku stopped her. The ninja looked at him with a confused expression on her face. He looked at her and shook his head.

"How about we ALL drink it? That way we can get going." Riku suggested.

"Good idea." Yuffie said with a sheepish grin.

Four glasses appeared in front of them. Riku poured the bottle's contents into the glasses and picked one up. Kairi, Mary and Yuffie did the same thing and raised their glasses to their lips. They began getting smaller until the table towered over them. They all looked at each other and then looked at the door.

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"You almost went out like a candle. But now, you are the same size! Now, let me just turn my knob and…oh dear, how embarrassing." The doorknob said.

"Now what?" Riku asked folding his arms.

"I forgot to tell you, I'm locked!" The doorknob said with a laugh.

"Oh, no! Now how'll we get through?" Yuffie wailed.

"Easy, watch." Riku said with a smirk.

He summoned Way to Dawn to his hand and pointed it at the doorknob.

"W-what are you doing?" The doorknob demanded.

"Just hold still." Riku said as a beam shot out from the tip of the Keyblade.

The doorknob opened its mouth to protest but he was silenced as the beam entered his mouth. There was an unlocking sound and the door swung open. Riku and the others entered the door.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

When the group walked through the door, they found themselves in a garden. They looked around and saw that there were cards around the perimeter and in the center there was a high throne with a big woman wearing royal red and black. There was a blond haired girl standing on a pedestal, looking up at the bigger woman. The white rabbit ran up a flight of stairs. He stopped at the top and caught his breath for a few seconds before blowing into a trumpet. After the precession was over with, the rabbit caught its breath again before speaking.

"COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!" the rabbit cried.

"I'm on trial again? But why?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"For bringing those shadowy things to the queen's home." The rabbit replied.

"But I…" the girl started when the woman spoke up.

"SILENCE! YOU ARE GUILTY! OFF WITH HER HEAD" the woman cried.

The cards moved forward to seize the girl, but Kairi, Yuffie and Mary ran forward with their weapons drawn. Riku sweat dropped and summoned his weapon to his hand and joined the girls.

"STTTOOOOOPPPPPP!" the three women shouted as they ran toward the court.

"Who are you?" The queen asked.

"That's none of your concern!" Mary snarled at the queen.

"HOW DARE…" The queen began but stopped as she looked at Mary more closely, or rather, more closely at the shadows that were coming out of the ground from behind the warriors.

"YOU"VE BROUGHT THE SHADOWS HERE! GUARDS, LOCK ALICE UP AND DEAL WITH THESE FOUR!" The queen screamed.

A card that had a 7 of spades grabbed Alice and shoved her into a cage that was covered by a red blanket. The blanket covered Alice, hiding her from the group's view. A tower with cog wheels then popped up and another one of the guards ran towards the tower and spun the wheel around. The cage raced upward and the rest of the cards ran at the four. Mary took on a fighting position just as Heartless Soldiers appeared and attacked the cards. Riku and the others didn't like what was happening and they saw more Heartless appear in front of them. The four joined the fray as the cards defended their queen from the shadows and Soldiers.

KHKHKHKKHKHKHKHKH

Alice couldn't see out of the cage but she could hear the battle rage outside. The slashes of the Keyblade cutting through the Heartless made her mind wander three years back to when Sora had arrived and interrupted her trial. She didn't hear the portal open behind her until a gloved hand covered her mouth. Another hand snaked its way around her waist and dragged her through the portal.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The battle between the Heartless and the cards had ended with the four fighters still standing. Riku pointed his hand at the tower and smirked as he looked at the queen glare at him with anger.

"Dark Firaga!" he shouted.

The ball of dark fire raced toward the tower and slammed into it. The tower collapsed from the impact and the cage lowered. Everyone held his or her breath as the blanket turned around. When the cage was in view, it was…

"EMPTY!?!?!?! WHERE DID THAT WRECTHED GIRL GO THIS TIME!?!?!?!? I WANT ALICE FOUND!" The Queen roared at her troops, as they quickly got up.

The cards saluted and then began to run around looking for the blonde haired girl. Riku and the others looked around along with the cards. Kairilooked up and spotted a massive person fleeing the scene with a girl under its arm. She tapped Riku on the shoulder. When the Wielder of Dawn looked at her, the princess pointed to the retreating figure as it disappeared into the gateway to the Bizarre Room. Riku's eyes narrowed and he got Mary and Yuffie's attention. The two looked at him as he pointed to the door back to the room; they got the message and all four ran toward the door as the rest of the card troops ran around some more, hopelessly searching for the missing girl.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku got to the room before the others and summoned Way to Dawn.

"Stop right there, Pete!" Riku shouted.

The large cat stopped and turned around, still holding onto Alice. Kairi soon joined him with Radiant Light drawn, followed by Yuffie with her weapon drawn. Mary ran in with Luna Pride at her side, and got into a battle position with her blade pointed out. Pete nervously took a step back. Riku smirked as he made Way to Dawn jerk forward a bit, making Pete jump.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Are you going to give us Alice or do we haveto give you a pounding you won't forget?" Yuffie asked.

"H-h-here! You can have her! Just please don't hurt me!" Pete whimpered as he tossed Alice at the group.

"I've got her!" Kairi shouted as she dismissed her blade and held her arms open.

The princess of Radiant Garden caught the Princess of Wonderland; however, when Kairi placed Alice on the ground, Riku noticed straw sticking out of her ear.

"Hey! This is a dummy!" Yuffie cried, noticing the straw as well.

"That's right! The real twerp was kidnapped during your fight by a very good friend of YOUURRRRRRSSSSSSSSSS!" Pete said, screaming the last part as a portal of darkness opened up underneath him.

Riku jumped to grab the hefty feline, but was stopped as a foot crashed down next to his hand. He looked up and saw Heartless the size of a building stand up. Four arms came out of back of the Heartless as its head, which was four faces stacked on one another, glared down at the four. Four different colored orbs appeared in the four arms and the creature began to juggle them. Yuffie cocked her head to the side.

"What the heck is this heartless?" Yuffie asked.

"It looks like Trickmaster but different!" Jiminy Cricket shouted as he leapt up and down.

The juggling Heartless threw a red orb at the group. The orb hit the ground in front of them and erupted into flames. Riku and Mary jumped over the fire while Yuffie did dodge roll to the side as the flames spat out fireballs the size of baseballs. Kairi wasn't as lucky as the others; she got hit by one of the fireballs and fell back in pain.

"KAIRI!" Riku shouted as he leapt back.

"Blizzard!" Mary shouted, pointing her Keyblade at a fireball that had strayed too close to Kairi's fallen form.

A projectile of ice shot out of the tip and raced to intercept the fireball. The fireball dispersed before the projectile could hit it. Mary's eyes widen in horror as the projectile was going to spear Kairi. Yuffie threw her shuriken at the projectile at a high speed and knocked the icicle toward the red orb. The ice hit it square on and caused the new Heartless to roar in pain. Riku's eyes widen when he saw the weakness in front of him. He brought his Keyblade up and smirked. Now, they stood a chance of winning.

The red orb shot back to the Heartless and it tossed a blue orb. The blue orb began firing icicles in wide, sweeping arcs. Riku gritted his teeth; he shot a Dark Firga at the blue orb and hit it while destroying several projectiles. The Heartless roared again then fell forward, unconscious. Mary, Kairi, and Yuffie leapt into action, slashing their weapons on the head of the Heartless. After a few seconds, the Heartless got back up and retrieved the blue orb. He tossed a yellow orb and lightning began to strike all over the place. Riku used dodge roll to avoid most of the strikes. Yuffie threw her shuriken and hit the yellow orb dead on. The beast roared again as it retrieved the orb and tossed a white one. There was calm for about 5 seconds. Then the winds erupted around them generating hurricane force winds. Riku was blown away as well as the rest of the group. He gritted his teeth; it was going to a difficult battle.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**World that Never Was**

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Pete shouted as he fell from the roof of the meeting room onto the floor.

Maleficent glared at the feline in front of her. She was mad for two reasons. One reason, Pete had nearly revealed who was on her side and two, he had left a mess on her feet.

"Pete, didn't I tell you not to reveal who was on my side? It would ruin all my plans!" Maleficent said, her voice cold and dangerous.

"Um, yes you did." Pete said fearfully.

"Then what were you thinking!" Maleficent screamed at him.

"I wasn't!" Pete said, as he fell back onto his butt.

"Maleficent! Those brats just beat the Neo Trickmaster!" the man with fiery hair shouted.

"Hades, they beat it already? My, that was fast. But no matter. The heart from that Heartless will fill Kingdom Hearts up with more darkness. And I must thank my new warrior for getting Alice." Maleficent said as the hooded man walked in from a portal of darkness.

In his right hand was shining sphere and under his left arm was the unconscious princess of Wonderland.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku panted as he fell onto his rear end. The battle with the Neo Trickmaster was difficult. They had used the strategy with some good results but it still took a long time. The Neo Trickmasterhad jumped onto the ceiling after they had defeated four orbs. The giant heartless unleashed projectiles of explosive matter. He had gotten hit at least ten times before the Heartless came back down and the process began all over again. The Neo Trickmaster was now dead and all that was left was to find the Keyhole, something was bound to take some more time.

"Found it!" Kairi shouted from the fireplace.

Then again, maybe not. There was a flash of light and a loud 'click'. The keyhole then disappeared in a flash of light. Riku smiled to himself as he brought out a box similar to Donald's. He pressed a button and beamed all of them up to the _Intrepid, _ready to get to the next world.

* * *

_okay, that was my first battle scene. please R&R!_

**Neo-Trickmaster**

**A Heartless that resembles the former Trickmaster. It juggles four elemental orbs, launching them for attacks. Riku and the others had a hard time predicting its next move.**


	6. The New World

_Okay, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait, I was finishing up another story of mine. Anywho, here's the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any FF characters._

_Claimer: I do own the plot and OC Mary._

The group shuffled into the ship, wincing and groaning. They had received some injuries from the fight with the Neo-Trickmaster. Kairi was the worst though; she had multiple cuts on her legs and arms with bruises forming all over her body. She walked with a slight limp as she headed down the hall to get a few Potions from the medical storage. Riku sat down in the pilot's seat, wincing as he moved his foot, which was badly burned. Yuffie fell into his lap, which caused him blush.

"Y-Yuffie? You mind…" Riku began to say but stopped when he heard snoring.

The great ninja placed her head right in Riku's shoulder and curled up on his lap. Mary snickered at the scene and looked at Riku, who was blushing up a storm. Kairi came back with the potions in her hands and looked at Mary.

"Okay, I've got the potions. I already took one so…Mary? What are you snickering about?" Kairi asked as she walked to the elder key bearer, who was snickering up a storm.

No sooner had the princess of heart walked past the seat where Riku was to give Mary her potion did she see what was making Mary giggle. She couldn't help but smile as Yuffie kept cuddling into Riku's shoulder with him pinned down in the seat. It was the sliver teen's face that made her laugh, though; it was redder then anything even a red giant! Riku sent a glare at the two and tried to move, but Yuffie just squeezed him tighter, making him stop. Kairi grabbed a potion and gave it to Mary then gave two to Riku.

"One of them is for your baby-girl." Kairi teased, making Riku's face become even redder.

"That is not funny, Kairi." Riku hissed as he drank the potion.

Mary had finished hers off and wiped her mouth. She smirked as Riku drank his and then tried to get Yuffie to drink hers, but the sleeping girl was being very…difficult to say the least. The female ninja kept squirming and dodging the bottle. Kairi and Mary could only laugh at Riku's predicament; Riku finally managed to get the sleeping girl to drink her potion after a lot of fighting. The communication beacon began beeping, indicating that someone was calling. Mary sat down and grabbed a headset; she pushed a button and a screen came on.

"_HEY! IS ANYONE THERE?" _Cid shouted, his voice amplified ten times over.

"Calm down, cowboy. What's up?" Mary asked, wincing a bit at the volume he used.

"_Ah! Mary! About time. Calling ya to inform you that Land of Dragons is safe, thanks to his majesty. You should head to that new world called Anaheim." _Cid said.

"Understood. By the by, have we've heard from the other worlds where the rest of the Princess reside?"Mary asked.

"_Come to think of it, yeah! Enchanted Domain, Dwarf Woodlands and Castle of Dreams have called and said that a guy in an Organization XIII coat has abducted the princesses there. Whoever he is, he was able to defeat the armies single-handedly!" _Cid reported as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Mary mentally swore; they had already lost 4 of the seven princesses. Kairi was safe with them but Jasmine and Belle had no protection from the unknown man. Right now though, they had to get to the new world. She thanked Cid and cut the transmission. The elder key wielder looked at the three people behind her and sighed.

_It'll take a miracle. Sora, my son, where are you? _Mary thought to herself.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**World That Never Was**

"I don't get it. How did that guy get so powerful in such short time? It baffles me." Hades asked as he looked at the view portal that showed the hooded man destroying an army. "Yes, Sephiroth. How did you manage it?" The White Queen asked. The winged man glared at the queen before facing the view portal. He smirked as the hooded man disappeared and then reappeared behind a human solider, slashing through the man's chest with a picked up sword making a fountain of blood appear from the wound. "That I'll never tell. It is a secret between master and student." The winged swordsman said.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_**Intrepid**_

Mary looked at the navigation computer and saw that it was a clear route to the new world, Anaheim. She smiled to herself as she activated the autopilot. She looked at Riku's seat and saw that the sliver teen was now asleep with Yuffie on his lap. She chuckled. _Those two are so different from each other it's scary. But the old saying said that opposites attract so they are perfect for each other. _Mary thought to herself. Suddenly, she grabbed her head. She groaned as an image flashed by in her mind's eye. The image was a man but it was blurry; so blurry that she could make anything out except the background. It was a ruined building of some sort. The man was fighting another man and dark clouds hung overhead. The image then disappeared as fast as it had come. Mary panted as she tried to regain her balance. "What…what was that all about? Who was that man and who is he to me?" Mary asked aloud.

The only answer she got was the blipping of the radar and the hum of the life support. Shrugging her shoulders, she left the room to teach Kairi some magic.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_**Intrepid**_

Kairi woke up to the klaxon blaring. She had gone to sleep after learning some magic from the parchment Merlin had given her and from Mary. She had used a lot of energy up and had gone back to her room to sleep. She raced out her room toward the bridge. She had slept in her clothing because she was too tired to change out. She got onto the bridge and blinked before she fell over laughing.

Riku and Yuffie had a rude awakening from the blaring klaxon. They had both jumped up and tried to get to their stations, but they ended up getting into a tangle heap with Riku on top of Yuffie. The two were blushing a bit with Riku's being the hardest. The two heard Kairi's laughter and quickly got up. Mary ran in and looked at the gasping form of Kairi and the blushing figures of Riku and Yuffie.

"Something happen?" The elder Keybearer asked Kairi.

The princess couldn't answer due to her giggles, so she nodded. Mary looked at the two who were blushing and sighed.

"If you wanted to do something, do it in the bed." Mary said with a straight face.

THAT made Riku and Yuffie's blushes return with a vengeance; Kairi doubled back over in her laughter again at the two's reaction while Mary cracked a grin at the fish-eyed expressions of the two. She turned back to the screen and saw a world with a large building on it in the shape of a convention center. Mary grinned to herself.

"Alright, kids, we're here." Mary said as she walked out of the bridge.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_Hockey pucks slide across and stop against one another. The letters A-N-A-H-E-I-M appear on the pucks with a ship in the background. Ice forms on the pucks and shatters as the ship flies off._

Riku looked around. They had beamed down on the outskirts of a small town. The first thing he noticed was a billboard.

"'Welcome to Anaheim, Home of the Mighty Ducks'? What are they talking about?" Riku asked.

"Don't know Riku. But I suggest we check out the town. There might be something there." Kairi said as she walked to where the sliver teen was standing.

Suddenly, a car raced by with two masked men in the drivers and passenger's seat. Riku shoved Kairi out of the way and tried to leap to the side. But the car was coming too fast and when he jumped, the fender hit his knee, sending him hurtling through the air. He landed on the curb of the road and he heard a sickening CRUNCH as he landed on his leg.

"RIKU!" Kairi, Mary and Yuffie shouted with Yuffie's being the loudest.

The car raced away, not slowing down to see that they had hit somebody. The trio of girls raced to where the sliver teen lay.

"RIKU! PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!" Yuffie shouted hysterically.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW! AH! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Riku cried as he grabbed his now broken left leg.

"Well, if he can yell that loud, he must be alright." Kairi said with a sigh of relief.

"True, but I think this adventure is over for you, Riku. That leg of yours is too badly broken for a Potion, Hi-Potion and an Elixir to fix right away." Mary said after examining the leg.

"Great, just great." Riku muttered.

"Yuffie, I want you to head back the ship with Riku and take of him until the leg has healed." Mary said.

Yuffie, who had tears forming in her eyes, nodded and grabbed Riku or rather grabbed the box in Riku's back pocket which made him blush. She grabbed the box that would transport them back to the ship and pressed the button. The two shimmered out of existence and were back on the ship. Kairi looked at Mary with a confused look on her face.

"Why did you send Yuffie back with Riku?" Kairi asked.

Before the elder key wielder could answer, the roar of an engine made the two jump and get off the road. A giant van with a facemask on the front of it roared up and came to a stop near the two. Mary and Kairi both summoned their Keyblades as the door hissed open. They heard a voice speak up.

"Dudddddeeeeee? Why did we stop? We've got to catch those thieves!" An energetic voice whined.

"Simple, Nosedive. There were two ladies crossing the street and you know Earth's laws. We have to let the females cross first." Another voice said.

"Uh, I hate to speak up but those girls are gone." A person said, their voice sounding like it was stuffed up and female.

"Well, ain't that peachy? I was hoping I could talk to them." A voice that sounded annoyed by everything said.

"You must let go of your anger, Duke. It can upset our balance as a team." A Zen-like voice said calmly.

"Well, I can see that this is getting going to become a problem for everyone. So why don't I take a look to see if they are really gone." Another female said, obliviously angry with the men.

"Just…be careful Mallory." The voice that had spoken to Nosedive said.

"Ah, you worry too much, Wildwing." Mallory said as she stepped out of the van.

Mary peeked over the side and saw a sight that made her confused. A person had not walked out but another humanoid duck with fiery red hair! The duck looked around and sighed.

"No one is out here, guys! I'm going to check the ditch. See if they had jumped in there." Mallory shouted.

"Okay, you do that." Came Wildwing's voice.

Mallory walked to the side of the van and placed her hand on the side. She glanced down into the ditch and looked around. Mary crept up behind and held her Keyblade out until it was barely touching the duck.

"Make one move and I'll slice you arm off." Mary hissed.

Mallory jumped and spun around. She was shocked that someone could so easily sneak up on her; shocked and impressed.

"Who the heck are you?" Mallory shouted.

"Mallory? What's going on out here?" the one named Wildwing asked as he stepped outside.

This duck had large body armor on and some sort of blaster on his left arm. He also had a golden mask on that made him look a little…intimidating. He saw Mary holding her blade at Mallory's chest and powered up his blaster. He pointed at Mary and got ready to fire, but was stopped by Radiant Light, jabbing into his back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kairi said as she stepped out from the other side.

"YO, Bro! What's taking you and your girlfriend so long?" A teenage voice shouted as he stuck his head out.

His jaw…er, beak…dropped as he spotted both Kairi and Mary holding their weapons at his teammates.

"Uh-oh! Guys, we got company!" He shouted as he grabbed a gun from his hip.

He ran out along with three other ducks. One duck wore a red jumpsuit and had an eye patch over his right eye. The second female duck had a purple jumpsuit and glasses that looked like they were from the future. The third and final duck was summed up to one word; HUGE. He was at least three times bigger then the one called Wildwing and he towered over Kairi.

"Mallory, Wildwing!" The one with the eye patch shouted as he unsheathed a sword that glowed with energy.

"Duke, no! Stay back!" Wildwing shouted, putting his hand up.

"What! Bro, have you been hit in the head with a hockey puck?" the teenaged duck asked in anger.

"Nosedive, take a good look at the weapons they have." Wildwing said calmly.

Nosedive, who wasn't the weapons expert, looked and began cracking up. The rest of the ducks looked at one another, confused as to why their youngest player/teammate was laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Bro, you were stopped by a giant house key? That is too rich!" Nosedive said, continuing to laugh.

"Hey, wait a minute! I recognize those blades!" Duke shouted after he had eyed them closely.

"Um, you do?" The duck with future glasses asked.

"Yes, those are the Keyblades, Tanya!" Duke said excitedly.

The bigger duck's eyes widen in surprise.

"The Keyblades? Our history mentioned of a war that had come to our home world." He said, still in the Zen-like manner.

"That's right, Grin. And if I'm right, the one over with Mallory is none other then Mary Hikari!" Wildwing stated.

Mary shot a look at Wildwing but froze when she saw the mask on his face. Kairi, on the other hand, brought her blade up near his neck.

"How do you know Mary?" The princess asked threateningly.

"Simple. Our history states that a massive war erupted over something called a Keyblade. It also stated that a female had come to fight something called Unbirths." Wildwing explained.

"Drake? Is that you?" Mary asked, unbelieving what she was seeing.

"Drake? As in Drake DuCaine? You knew the duck that fought of the Saurains?" Wildwing asked.

"Yes. That was his mask. Where is his Keyblade?" Mary asked as she dismissed Luna Pride.

Kairi dismissed her blade as well. But before Wildwing could explain, an alarm went off in the van. Nosedive checked it out and stuck his head back out.

"Yo, people! We've got a big problem! More of those black things just showed up and they attacked the two guys we were chasing." He explained before ducking **(A/N: no pun intended) **back in.

Wildwing looked at the two key wielders and seemed to consider something. He then spoke up.

"Listen we'll need help on this and figure out what those black things want." Wildwing explained.

"Say no more! We've dealt with Heartless in the past, so let's go!" Kairi said as she jumped into the van.

Wildwing and the others got in after her and took off. The van was over the hill in a matter of seconds. A rock glowed green for a few seconds and a large Chameleon jumped up. His face changed to that of James Bond.

"It appears that the plot has thicken. Best inform HQ about this." He said in a British accent.

He pressed a button on his wrist and communicator opened up.

"Chameleon to Dragaunus…come in."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Back on the **_**Intrepid**_

Yuffie and Riku shimmered into the medical bay; Riku on one of the tables and Yuffie still standing. The female ninja quickly moved toward the cabinet where the most of the healing supplies were; band-aids, needles for shots, bandages and stuff to make casts with. She gathered up as much supplies that she could carry, but before she could move away, she heard a thud behind her. She whipped around to see the sliver teen wonder trying to walk out.

"RIKU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Yuffie screamed.

"Trying to get back to those two…Kairi will need some help." Riku gasped out.

"No, no no no no. you're not going anywhere. Not while I'm here that is."

The ninja grabbed Riku's good leg and dragged him back to the table. She let go only to grab onto the front of his shirt and lift him up gently. She set him back down and began the work of putting the leg in a cast. Riku mentally sighed; in order for him to get away he was going to have wait till Yuffie left the room

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_**Raptor-Dragaunus's Flagship **_

"Where is that fool Chameleon? I ordered him not to leave the ship!" Dragaunus roared.

"Lord Dragaunus. We're getting a transmission from Chameleon!" Siege shouted.

"Put him on! I'm going to make sure that he knows my fury!" Dragaunus growled as he sat down at in his command chair.

A giant screen came on with Chameleon's face on it. The green reptile smiled cheekily which made Dragaunus scowl.

"Hey boss! How…" Chameleon began when Dragaunus let out a roar of anger.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! OF ALL THE IDIOTS IN LIMBO WHY DID I RESCUE YOU?" Dragaunus roared at the small green creature.

"But boss! The Key wielders are here!" Chameleon shouted in an attempt to save his hide.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?" Dragaunus cried as he leapt up from his chair.

"I tried but earth's atmosphere is messing up the signal!" Chameleon explained.

"Alright, follow them." Dragaunus ordered as he turned around.

"That…uh, may be a problem." Chameleon said nervously.

"Oh? And why is that?" Dragaunus asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because they are with the ducks." Chameleon said simply.

"BLAST! CONTACT MALEIFCENT IMMEDITALY!" Dragaunus shouted at Siege.

"Yes, Lord Dragaunus!" he shouted with a salute.

Dragaunus walked out of the throne room. Soon, the ducks would be destroyed and be apart of Maleficent's army.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**The Pond**

Kairi huffed and puffed as she sat down in a couch back at 'The Pond', The Mighty Ducks HQ. They had been able to drive off the Heartless but not before they had gotten the hearts of the thieves. After the mission was over with, every one of them had introduced themselves to her and Mary; the teenaged duck was Nosedive, Wildwing's little brother, Tanya was the duck that had designed the battle van called the 'Migrator' and was a technical wiz.

Duke, the one duck with the eye patch, used to be a thief back on their home world called Puckworld, Mallory was the toughest out of all of them and had a bad temper, The large one was named Grin, and he was the gentlest of them despite his size, the only time he wasn't gentle was when it came to a fight, and then there was Wildwing, the leader of the group. Kairi had to admit that Wildwing reminded her of Sora, a leader and a person who had a good sense of Justice.

The group had just explained to her that Mary had traveled to Puckworld to get some reinforcements for the Keyblade war but found another war going on between the Ducks and The Saurian race. She had fought with Drake DuCaine and chased the reptiles off into a dimsional Limbo. Kairi looked at Mary with new respect in her eyes.

"Wow. Is there anything you can't do?" Kairi asked.

"Actually, yes there is." Mary asked.

"Really? What's that?" Kairi asked as she sat up.

"I can't cook for my life." Mary said with a grin.

The two had a good laugh over that comment. Wildwing shook his head, amazed to see the legendary warrior who had fought on his home world.

"I still can't believe it. But I guess I should ask what brings you here." Wildwing asked as he sat down next to the two girls.

"Well, we're currently searching for my son, Sora Hikari. He disappeared from our home world and now we search for him. He is the master Keyblader after all." Mary said her face becoming serious.

Mallory had joined them at the couch. She had heard the conversation and wondered what this 'Sora' looked like. But before she could ask about Sora, a man with a business suit and a bad tie ran in.

"Guys! Where did you run off? You know that leaving an autograph signing is bad for business and me!" the man shouted as he walked in.

"Phil, we have a few…" Wildwing tried to say, but 'Phil' was now in a full lecture mode.

"I know that you guys do well by saving the world but would it hurt you guys to do a bit of signing autographs and mingling with the fans a bit? Oh, excuse me ladies." Phil said as he bumped into Kairi. "Now as I was saying… who the!"

"Mary, Kairi, meet Phil Palmfeather, our manager." Wildwing said mentioning to the man.

Phil looked at the ducks one by one. He then sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"Why me?" The manager asked.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_**Raptor.**_

"_Interesting. So the princess is on you world Dragaunus?" _Maleficent asked.

"Yes, she and the other key wielder are here. What is your command?" Dragaunus asked.

"_For now, observe. My new pet is working on a plan that'll make their spirits crumble." _The witch of Darkness said as her face disappeared.

"Of course." Dragaunus said with a cruel smile. "SIEGE!"

The ankylosaurus lumbered in with a gun in his hand.

"Yes, my lord?" Siege asked while bowing to one knee.

"Prepare the Heartless. I want to see how the ducks fare against them tonight at their match." The Saurian lord said.

"Yes, sir!" Siege said as he got up and left the room.

"You plan on disobeying Maleficent orders?" Wraith said as he appeared.

"Of course! Those accursed ducks foiled my plans for the last time! Now they will become part of her grand army!" Dragaunus roared.

"Then it shall be on your head." Wraith said in his gloomy tone as he disappeared in smoke.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**The Pond**

"So let me get this straight? You two along with two others are crossing worlds searching for this guy named Sora wielding mystical weapons that can slay darkness in its purest form and lock the keyholes of worlds in order to prevent this power hungry witch from destroying everything?" Phil asked Kairi and Mary.

"Basically, yes." Mary said as she inspected her nails.

"You know, someone should make a game for that." Nosedive said.

"Great, just great! I got more aliens to deal with albeit they are some good-looking ones." Phil said.

"Sorry, but I'm married." Marry said as she brought up her ring finger showing a ring with a diamond on it.

"And I only date people in my age range thank you." Kairi said with a sweat drop.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying." Phil said.

"So, uh, Phil? Who are we playing tonight?" Tanya asked.

"Oh yeah! It's the Detroit Destroyers!" Phil said as he jumped up. "Face-off is at 5:00 sharp. So I want you all in gear and ready to play in 1 hour!" **(A/N: Not a real team. Just my own dream team.)**

The manager walked out of the lounge of The Pond and headed up. The team looked at one another and then looked at the clock. It was already 4 o' clock in the afternoon. They all nodded; game time was near.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Anaheim Hockey Arena**

"I can't believe this." Mary muttered.

She and Kairi were in the first row of the stands nicknamed 'the bloody seats.' It certainly lived up to its name; Veterans of games past had explained to them that before glass had been put in and before helmets were invented, players sometimes broke a nose or knocked out their teeth when they were sent flying into that row, via a punch or a body check. Kairi was uncomfortable to sit in seats that people had bled on but she had no choice because Phil had given them non-refundable tickets, so they were stuck right where they were. Suddenly music started to play and the two key wielders looked at the duck's locker room. An announcer came on.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and girls, give a large Anaheim cheer for our home hockey team. The Mighty DUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKS!"**_

Everyone began whooping and hollering as the ducks skated onto the ice. The ducks skated around the arena for a few seconds and then met in the center. They brought their hockey sticks up and together in the air. The crowd went wild when they did that; Kairi had to clap her hands over her ears to block out the noise. The crowd quieted down when the announcer came back on.

"_**Now let's give the away team an equal Anaheim greetings, The Detroit DESSSSSSSSSSTROYERS!"**_

A hockey team wearing red and black with a tire on fire stitched on the side skated out. The cheers weren't as big as when the ducks came out, but they were still pretty loud. Then about three players from each team headed into the dugout and sat down. The Destroyers glared at the ducks but then made some smiles at the team. The ducks returned the smiles. The puck was dropped and the sticks moved in a flurry to get it. Kairi watched with anticipation as the game started.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Unbeknownst to the Princess and the elder Key wielder, several portals had appeared underneath the stands. Out of the portals came several new Heartless; these Heartless looked like dinosaur robots, but they had snouts with sharp teeth and a strange red glow in their left hand. They moved quickly and quietly underneath the stands, waiting to strike at their prey.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Kairi watched as Grin body checked a Detroit Destroyer player into the glass. She had to giggle in spite of herself; the players face looked silly with his face pressed against the glass. The ducks and destroyers were tied at 1 to 1 just as the first period was coming to a close. Grin had the puck and passed it to Mallory; the redheaded duck skated toward the Destroyers goal, but before she could hit the puck, several screams echoed out, causing everything to freeze. Kairi turned toward the screams and saw some people disappear with red crystalline hearts floating away from the body.

"Mary! Heartless!" Kairi shouted as she summoned Radiant Light.

The elder Keyblader heard the princess and leapt up with Luna Pride coming to her hand. Both teams stopped and looked up.

"Hey, what's going on, Rex?" One of the players asked.

"Don't know, Ted." Rex, the team captain of the Detroit Destroyers, said as he looked at the stands, which were now in mass hysteria.

Suddenly, a Shadow came out in front of the two Destroyers. The two jumped and looked at the small Heartless.

"What the heck?" Ted asked, as he got closer to the Heartless.

The Heartless twitched its antenna once, twice and a third time before leaping at Ted's chest. It's dug its claws in and began to search around; it pulled out the player's heart and Ted fell down as Darkness covered him.

"TED!" Rex shouted in alarm.

The darkness lifted away revealing a Neo-Shadow. It looked at Rex before running at him. Rex didn't have a chance to scream as the Heartless dug its claws and extracted his heart. Mary and Kairi saw what had happened and pointed their Keyblades at the two former players.

"Fira!" Mary shouted.

The entire metal of the Keyblade got hot and a fireball the size of her fist launched from the blade. Kairi thought of an icy numbness before speaking.

"Blizzardra!" Kairi yelled.

The entire air condensed around her blade and several projectiles of ice lashed out at the Heartless. The Shadows and Neo-Shadows were wiped out by the spells while the others scattered.

"More in the stands!" Kairi shouted.

"I'm on them! Protect the teams!" Mary shouted at the princess of light.

"Gotcha!" Kairi yelled back.

Kairi leapt over the glass and raced out onto the ice nearly losing her balance but regaining it quickly, slashing at Shadows and Neo shadows that got too close. The ducks had changed into their battle armor and were blasting away at the Heartless that came too close to them and a small group of kids, who had scrambled out into the field, thinking that it was safer then the stands.

"I thought we already took care of these guys!" Nosedive shouted to the others.

"Uh, I thought so too!" Tanya said as she shot a Shadow in the head.

"No, as long as there is darkness in people's heart the Heartless will continue to come." Kairi explained as she joined the ducks after slashing a Neo-Shadow to pieces.

"You're kidding right?" Duke asked as he slashed through a Solider Heartless.

"Nope." Kairi said as she pointed her Keyblade at a small group of Blue Rhapsody Heartless. "Fira!"

The Keyblade heated up at the tip and let out a large fireball toward the group of Heartless Spellcaster. The ball of plasma hit dead on and incinerated the Heartless.

"All right!" Kairi shouted. "I wonder how Mary is doing in the stands…"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Stands**

Mary slashed through a group of Neo-Shadows as she scoured for any survivors. She had just finished checking the final row of stands when there was a roar in front of her. The elder Keyblader looked up and saw a new species of Heartless; the Heartless's body was like a dinosaur that stood upright, it had three claws on its hands with red eyes on its head.

**(A/N: If any of you guys watched 'Mighty Ducks' the cartoon series, then you might know that its one of the robots Dragaunus used.)**

"What the heck are you?" Mary asked herself.

The Heartless saw her and brought its arm up. Mary cocked her head to the side but then dove to the ground as the palm began to glow. A beam shot out of the palm and seared the space where Mary was a few moments ago. The beam hit a straggler and a heart emerged from the victim. Mary looked at the new Heartless with a gleam in her eyes.

"You are going to pay for that." Mary growled as she leapt at the Heartless.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Meanwhile, Kairi and the ducks met the new Heartless on the ice. They had taken out at least a dozen but more just kept coming.

"Geez! Can't these things just die already?" Mallory hissed.

"Bro, don't these Heartless look like Reptile breath's drones?" Nosedive asked as he shot another one.

"Yeah, little bro, they do! Ten to one that Dragaunus is behind this attack!" Wildwing shouted as he blasted another Heartless to bits.

"Dragaunus? Who or what is he?" Kairi asked the ducks.

"He's the Saurian Overlord. He was cast into limbo when Drake beat him and his goons. But I wonder how he got his hands on the Heartless…" Wildwing explained.

"I can take a guess…Maleficent." Kairi muttered.

Suddenly, the Heartless disappeared in portals. Wildwing and the others looked around and lowered their weapons.

"Okkkkkkkaaaaayyyyy, what just happened?" Duke asked.

"You got me. The Heartless have been doing this a lot; Attack a group of people and then retreat. I don't know why. But I say that we take the fight to this Dragaunus." Kairi said as she slung Radiant Light over her shoulder.

"I agree with Kairi. Let's go!" Wildwing shouted.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Raptor**

"Lord Dragaunus! The attack at the stadium failed! The ducks and the key meddlers are about to board their craft!" Siege reported form the screen.

"BLAST! CAN'T THESE HEARTLESS BE STRONGER?" Dragaunus shouted.

"We had best prepare for an imminent attack, my lord." Wraith said.

"Agreed. Siege, get back here on the double! CHAMELEON! PREPARE ALL WEAPONS!"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Onboard the Aerowing - Ducks jet craft **

Kairi watched the group of crime fighters grab an assortment of gear and attached to their armor or body. The princess of Heart looked over at Mary with a worried expression on her face. The elder woman noticed and frowned.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Mary asked.

"I'm a little scared. I mean Heartless are one thing, but going up against a guy who these guys had trouble beating, it makes me wonder if I'm any good to fight this battle." Kairi said with a nervous glance at the elder female.

Mary smiled; she knew exactly what Kairi was talking about. She felt the same way when she was going up against a non-Heartless. She was terrified of taking another life, no matter how evil it was. But she faced her fears. Wildwing looked over at Tanya who was piloting.

"Tanya, ETA to Raptor…" Wildwing commanded.

"Duh, 15 minutes." The duck whiz replied.

"Alright, no doubt scaly breath is braced for an imment attack on his fortress. So, I want us to split up into to two groups; Duke, Tanya, Nosedive and Grin, you'll be the first group that'll enter the raptor and take out the Raptor's engines. Me, Mallory, Kairi and Mary will deal with any Heartless and possibly Dragaunus himself. Understood?" Wildwing asked.

The entire group nodded and prepped their weapons; Kairi brought out Radiant Light, her face grim set. Wildwing pressed his fingers on the sides of his mask and seemed to gaze at the sky. A few minutes passed before the duck's leader spoke up.

"Found it. Let's do this. Ducks Rock!" Wildwing shouted.

"Ducks Rock!" Everyone cried.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**The World that Never Was**

"As I expected…Dragaunus would let his rage consume him. Now he will try to destroy the ducks with the heartless…such an action of anger." Maleficent said.

"Hey, shouldn't reptile breath be eliminated since he disobeyed your orders? I mean, if the others found out about this it could jeopardize the entire thing babe." Hades pointed out.

"Yes, you are right my second in command. Send for the dark apprentice of Sephiroth." The mistress of darkness said with a wave of her hand.

"You got it." Hades said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Maleficent gazed at her orb with an evil gleam in her eye. Soon, this problem would be taken care of.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Raptor**

"They're here, my lord! Wraith and Chameleon are in place." Siege shouted as he looked up from the command console.

"Excellent, make sure that you distract them." Dragaunus said.

"Yes my lord." Siege said as he lumbered out of the room.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Inside the Raptor**

The ducks and the two Keybladers walked into the Raptor after cutting their way in. they looked around to see the entire hull empty.

"Okay, where are all the bad guys?" Nosedive asked.

As if he was psychic, groups of Solider, Neo-Shadows and Raptors immediately began to appear. Kairi and Mary whipped out their Keyblades while the ducks took aim and fired at the oncoming Heartless. Many disappeared in puffs of smoke as soon as the energy pucks hit, but others…the energy pucks just seemed to pass right through them. Duke brought out his sword and slashed at the Neo-Shadows that managed to get through the line of defense. In less than 5 minutes, the ducks, Kairi and Mary were surrounded by their own sea of Heartless and were being pushed back. None of them saw that they were being directed toward a door where something dangerous was waiting. The minute each group was passed underneath the door's frame, the Heartless vanished. Kairi stood up and smirked.

"Guess we took care of them." Kairi said, expecting Mary or the ducks to answer.

The only answer she got was the door sliding down in front of her face.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**With Mary**

"KAIRI!" Mary screamed as soon as her door came down.

The elder warrior raced at the now closed door and beat her fists against in a vain attempt to open it. Her attacks stopped when her sixth sense, formed from the great Keyblade war, warned her to drop. She did just that and just in time too; a fireball the size of adult's fist burned through the air where Mary's head was. Summoning Luna's Pride, Mary stood up and spun around. Her face became a scowl when she saw who it was.

"Wraith." Mary said venomously.

"Ah, Mary Hikari…Wielder of Luna's Pride and the one who brought us to shame. It is an honor to finally meet you." Wraith said with a bit of pride in his still gloomy voice. "However, I must defeat you so that Maleficent's plan is carried out."

"Then let's quit the talking and get to fighting." Mary said with a Sora like grin and she got into a fighting stance with her Keyblade behind her.

The two stared each other for a few seconds before heck broke lose. Wraith first fired another fireball while Mary fired a large projectile of Ice. The two elements collided with each other causing steam to enveloped the area. Both fighters knew that a tough battle was now here do to the steam.

"Don't tell me that you've lost you touch Wraith." Mary called out through the steam.

"You shall know defeat…ACK!" Wraith said only to be hit with a blast of ice from the left side.

"Your ancient ancestors are weeping in their graves Wraith."

"You dare defile our…ARGH!" Wraith spoke again only to get hit with a blast of fire from his right, wounding him greatly.

_I see…she is using my voice to find out where I am…well, I can take that away easily. _Wraith thought.

He stood completely silent when bolt of thunder from above struck him in the back, hard.

"ARGH!"

"Gotcha!" Mary shouted as she swung her blade to the side.

Only to hear metal meeting metal; the steam cleared away to show that Wraith had drawn his own sword and parried her blade. Wraith's face seemed to have a smirk on it.

"Now my dear, we are at an end…"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**With the Ducks**

"Dude! Mary and Kairi aren't with us!" Nosedive said worried.

"Darn! Dragaunus must've separated us so he could take us out!" Wildwing snarled.

"And it worked!" Said a loud voice.

"Siege…should've known." Duke muttered.

The orange anyklosaurus brought a gun up and began to fire a few red bolts of energy at the ducks. The group scattered to avoid getting hit by the laser fire; Mallory, Wildwing, Duke and Nosedive took up defensive positions and began to fire energy pucks back at the dinosaur. Mallory and Grin stood behind the live barricade; Tanya was looking at a layout of the Raptor, while Grin meditated.

"Uh, Wildwing! Grin and I should go take out the crystal power source again so that this bird can't fly!" Tanya shouted over the fight.

"Right! Do that! And Grin?"

"Yes?"

"Don't resort to your fists okay?" Wildwing shouted as he blasted another energy puck at Siege.

Grin nodded and the two left down a corridor to stop the mammoth ship.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**With Kairi**

"Hello! Can anyone here me!" Kairi shouted.

"Yeah, I can hear ya sweetheart." Came Chameleon's voice.

Kairi spun around to see the slim, green reptile holding a weapon at his side. Kairi dropped into her fighting stance and glared at the critter.

"One more step and I'll thrash you…" Kairi said with venom in his voice.

Chameleon didn't even blinked as he brought his weapon up and smirked.

"Sorry, baby but Dragaunus wants youse to be taken to the wicked witch of the west." Chameleon said in a Capone like voice.

"Well, you're gonna have to beat me first. Thunder!" Kairi shouted.

Chameleon readied his weapon and set the setting to stun just as a bright streak of light came crashing down from above. The electricity gave Chameleon the shock of his life time and caused his weapon to short out. He fell to the ground twitching and groaning. Kairi slung her Keyblade down onto chameleon…

…Only for the tip to crash near his head. Kairi glared at the reptile and grabbed him by the throat.

"Take me to Dragaunus right now…I have questions and he has the answers."

"Su-sure…just give me a few minutes to get my limbs back…" Chameleon said shakily.

"No…NOW!"

Kairi poked the tip of her blade into Chameleon's stomach, which made him wince in pain. He suddenly smirked as he pressed a button on his wrist and a green glow covered him. He became a tiny baby after the glow died down. Kairi looked at the new form with shock evident on her face.

"I'm only three and half years old." Chameleon said with a tiny wave. There was another flash of green light and the reptile seemed to grow till it was the same height of Grin.

"Kids grow up so fast these days." Chameleon said in an impression of Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Kairi readied her Keyblade and glared at the Chameleon with a burning fire of determination in her eyes. The green lizard smirked as he came forward toward the auburn haired princess. Kairi took a step back and swung her blade at Chameleon's face. The hulking form was little taken aback but got his wits about him and grabbed the blade in his meaty fist.

"Nice try little girl…but I'm the one with the brawn." Chameleon stated with a smirk.

"True, you're stronger then I…but I've got a smarter brain. FIRE!" Kairi shouted.

A small blast of the plasma hit Chameleon right in the face. The pain that came with it caused him to roar in shock and stumble back as he held his poor face. Kairi worked quickly and slashed her blade onto the arm of the reptile and smashed whatever the device was that changed his form beyond repair. This caused the lizard to revert back to his original form. The defeated Saurian looked at the girl with both fear and anger after he got the pain to subside.

"Alright! Alright! I'll take ya to Dragaunus…" Chameleon said. "But why did have to destroy my precious device!"

"Because it was the only way that you didn't morph into a snake and get away from me." Kairi stated.

"How did you know that was my back-up plan!" Chameleon asked shocked.

"Never mind. Now move!" the princess snarled as she poked the lizard in the butt.

"Alright alright! Here, this way." Chameleon said.

The two walked down the hallway; Kairi's heart beating hard against her ribcage. Now she would know what would happen to Sora.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Command Center**

"BLAST THAT CHAMELEON! HE LOST TO A HUMAN FEMALE OF ALL THINGS!" Dragaunus shouted in anger.

He was busy watching the battles between Mary, the ducks and Kairi. Mary was currently dodging fist-sized fireballs being thrown by Wraith and was trying to counter attack. The ducks were pinned down by Siege but two of the ducks had gone off toward the crystal chamber though he didn't know that. He scowled as Kairi and Chameleon walked down a hallway that would lead them right to his location. But he stopped watching when he heard a swooshing sound behind him. The red Saurian master turned around and saw the man in the XIII's coat.

"Ah, so you're here at last. I knew Maleficent wouldn't abandon me. The eighth princess of heart is coming right here so you can capture her, understood?" Dragaunus said.

The man said nothing except gaze at the dinosaur through the hood. The Saurian stared as well at the man. Neither moved a muscle or blinked an eye; kind of hard to tell though with the hood on now that I think about it…anyways, the contest continued between the two. Soon the spell was broken by the man lifting a hand. Dragaunus smirked thinking that he was going to summon some Heartless. How wrong he was when a portal opened up behind him and a blade of incredible length shot through; it impaled itself right through Dragaunus heart. The great dragon let out a chock of shock before falling to his knees.

"W-what a-are you d-d-doing? I'm a-an ally…" Dragaunus wheezed out as he coughed up some blood.

"_You disobeyed Maleficent…that brings about your death." _The man said in a shadowy whisper that reflected death.

The blade twisted itself making the alien roared in agony. Such a roar was heard by everyone due the speakers now being on and looked around in confusion wondering where it was coming from. The alien fell to the ground with one final scream of pain before wisps of shadows emerged from the body and came into the man's hand. it swirled and rotated until it became a ball of darkness.

"_Shit…not enough Darkness for my master…he needs more to complete the Black Materia." _The man said as a portal opened.

"STOP!" A yell came.

The man turned his hood back to see the auburn hair princess staring at him and at the dead Saurian. Chameleon scampered away to a shiny red button and pressed it. A mike popped up and the reptile grabbed it.

"Attention all Saurians! DRAGUNUS IS DEAD! WE MUSTN'T PANIC!" Chameleon shouted into the mike panicking.

Kairi and the man ignored the rants and instead focused on one another. She brought her Keyblade up and pointed at the man.

"Who are you? And what is Maleficent planning?" Kairi asked.

"_Like I would tell you of all people…we shall meet again, Kairi princess of Light." _The man said as he ran into the portal.

"WAIT! STOP!" Kairi shouted but it was too late.

The portal closed behind the man closing off any chance of the girl finding out what happened to the Keyblade Master.

"Damn it…don't worry, Sora. I'm going to find out what happened to you and that witch's plan." Kairi said.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Crystal Chamber**

"Uh…alright, let's try to shut the core down right…" Tanya said as she fingered a control panel.

Grin watched her when he heard a faint whoosh. The big duck turned around and saw the man Kairi had just seen.

"May I ask why you are here stranger?" the duck asked.

The figure looked at him and then turned his head toward the crystal. Tanya looked up to tell Grin something and spotted the man.

"Um…what are you doing?" Tanya asked.

The man brought his hand up and a strange weapon appeared in the hands. The blade itself was a long and intricate looking. Tanya recognized it as the Ultima Keyblade; Kairi had told the ducks what Keyblade Sora used. But there was something wrong with the description; the blade was cracked, blood red and black with a broken heart keychain on its end. The figure looked at the two before shoving the blade into crystal. Tanya's eyes widen in shock as spider-like cracks appeared in the crystal as the energy was sucked out. Grin looked on grimly as the energy was absorbed into the strange blade only for the man to take it out. He seemed to glare back at the two only to vanish into a portal.

The two were snapped out of their trance when a monotone voice sounded.

"_Self-destruct imminent…abandon ship."_

The two looked at one another and ran from the room.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**World that Never Was**

The man came back through the portal of Darkness only to meet Maleficent and Sephiroth.

"Ah, welcome back…Vanitas." The mistress of Evil said.

"_It's good to be back…I have slain Dragaunus and destroyed the crystal while setting the Raptor to self-destruct." _The man now known as Vanitas stated as he bowed.

"Excellent, excellent…your armor is ready so you can now be rid of that horrible coat." Maleficent said.

The man nodded and got up. He opened up another portal and walked through it, and onto the area where his new armor was.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Convention Center**

"Dude are you sure you've got to leave?" Nosedive asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. We must…other worlds are waiting." Mary said.

The group, having heard the computer state about the _Raptor's _self destruction, had run like hell hounds were on their tails. Kairi had met up with the Ducks and Mary, who had managed to freeze Wraith in a large block of ice before escaping via a vent. The group had managed to get away in the _Aerowing_; Dragaunus's goons weren't as lucky…they had tried to deactivate the destruct matrix only for it to blow up sooner then expected due to a blunder on Siege's part. The group were now safe and sound back at the Ducks hockey arena.

"Well, good luck on finding your son Mary…and Kairi?" Wildwing asked.

"Yeah?" the princess asked.

"Make sure you kiss Sora before you kill him." Wildwing said with a ghost of smile.

The remark made Kairi blush new shades of red with the group laughing at her expense, Mary included. However, the girl's Keyblade jerked forward and pointed at the large center with an inflatable puck glowing. A keyhole appeared and a beam of light from the Keyblade shot into it; there was a click and the keyhole vanished. Kairi smiled as she gazed at the group.

"Hope you guys win the next match and Wildwing?" Kairi asked slyly.

"Yes?" Wildwing asked his mind not liking the gleam in Kairi's eyes.

"Be sure to take Mallory out on a date." Kairi said with a grin at the leader's blushing face.

"And on that note we're gone." Mary said as she pressed the button that would return the two to the ship before Mallory could retort despite the blush the female duck had.

With a shimmer of light, the Keyblade warrior and the princess vanished.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_**Intrepid**_

Mary plopped down in the pilot's chair and pressed a few buttons to get the ship to the next world. She turned to Kairi who was now wearing a big grin on her face.

"What's up?" Mary asked.

"Oh nothing…except that Riku and Yuffie are using each other as pillows." Kairi said as she took a swig of the Potion she grabbed.

"Oh great…next thing you know we have a pregnant Kunoichi on our hands…" Mary mutter.

There was a yell of 'not doing that' coming from one of the rooms that made the two look at one another and burst out into laughter.

_So what do you think? Please R&R._


	7. Agrabah

_Okay, first allow me to apologize for not updating for a year. I've gotten distracted with other pieces of fan fiction and shoved this on the back burner. And I wanted to get the fight scene somewhat accurate so I spent a lot of time playing Kingdom Hearts trying to get right. Ah, what am I doing! Alright, I'm sorry for taking so damn long. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts. Claimer: I own the plot._ **World That Never Was**

"Well, glad to see that Vanitas took out Lizard boy and his flunkies." Hades said as he turned to the now armored man.

The armor was black and red with a heart outline on the chest. A black reflective helmet that showed the god of death's face; two black gloves covered the man's hands along with black boots of the same style as the armor.

The man looked at the dark god and then back at the center of the table, seemingly gazing at nothing.

"Sheesh, stiffer then the stiffs back home." Hades said as he left the dark warrior alone.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_**Intrepid**_

"Come on Kairi! Surely you can hit little ole me?" Yuffie shouted as she dodged another icicle from the auburn princess.

Kairi panted and let out a mental growl at the Kunoichi; they had been doing this since Yuffie and Riku woke up. Kairi had teased them hence why they were doing this training; Yuffie had challenged Kairi to a battle and the princess accepted. She did this for many reasons; Kairi needed to build her magic reserves while Yuffie needed to stretch her legs out from the long sleep with Riku. Speaking of the sliver hair teen, the boy now had a cast around his leg and was supported by crutches. He was also taking a lot of Potions and Hi-Potions to help along the recovery. Mary stood back watching the two girls so they didn't kill one another by mistake.

"So any idea what the next world is, Mary?" Riku asked as Yuffie threw her Shuriken at Kairi.

"Nope, I'm afraid not. The Autopilot will tell us when we're in range of the world though." Mary replied as Kairi blocked the attack and then went on the offensive.

"Huh…" Riku said absently.

"Come on, princess! Is that all you got?" Yuffie taunted.

"No…but I do have one thing to ask." Kairi said with an evil smirk.

"W-what?" Yuffie asked nervously.

"Would you like a pic of Riku in the nude?" Kairi asked, silently thanking herself for that picture that she took 5 years before all the craziness began.

Riku sputtered in shock while Yuffie stopped dead with a trickle of blood coming out of her nose. Kairi moved fast once Yuffie stopped moving. Before Yuffie could get her head out of the perverted thoughts that were plaguing her head, she felt the cold touch of steel on her neck; she snapped out of her induced daze and saw Kairi smirking at her.

"Gotcha. I win." Kairi said.

"What? No Fair!" Yuffie whined.

"Aren't ninja supposed to fight tricky?" Kairi asked. "Oh, here."

Kairi fished a photo out of her backpack and tossed it to Yuffie. The girl caught it and took one look before she fell back with a full face blush. Riku glare at Kairi who just smiled innocently.

"I thought you got rid of those!" Riku half asked/half yelled.

"Nope, I knew that they would come in handy for blackmail." Kairi said.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Oh, back five years ago before all the craziness, me, Riku and Sora went swimming. Sliver here jumped off the Papou tree and into the water while Sora and I sun-bathed. Riku came out of the water without his trunks and he was completely oblivious to it…that is until I took the picture." Kairi said with a laugh.

"I chased after her while Sora laughed his ass off. I finally managed to catch her and got rid of the pictures." Riku said.

"But he didn't know that I took six pictures on a different memory card so I had back-ups." Kairi said with pride.

"So that's why Sora laughed so hard when I asked him about the day…" Mary mumbled when an alarm went off.

"Okay, everyone to the bridge."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The group looked out at the world which was part desert with a large city in the center of it all. Mary turned to Kairi and Yuffie.

"I want you two to go down and talk with the princess of Heart here. Explain the mission and about Maleficent. Understood?" Mary asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Yuffie said with a mock salute.

"Understood." Kairi replied.

"Good, then beam down."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_Mystic smoke fills the air as a brass lamp shoots out the letters A-g-r-a-b-a-h in the smoke. The group then vanishes in an explosion of color._

"Man…it's HOT!" Yuffie complained as soon as she touched the world's surface.

"This is Agrabah…Jasmine lives here." Kairi said to the Kunoichi.

"Jasmine? Oh! One of the other princess of heart right?"

"Yep. Now where…? Whoa!" Kairi shouted as something ran between her legs.

The young princess saw a tiny monkey run away from her carrying a white diamond. Then two girls looked at one another and chased after the tiny mammal, wondering why the monkey had a diamond to begin with.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**World that Never Was**

Maleficent looked at Vanitas and then at Anti-Sora. She cast Sephiroth a look that said 'this had better be good or else.'

"Are you positive that the group with be crushed with this action?" Maleficent said to the One Winged Angel.

"Positive. Vanitas thinks that their hearts will be crushed by the untimely demise of Sora." Sephiroth reported.

"Good…after the group leaves Agrabah I want you to capture Jasmine and bring her here. Then go to wherever those key brats are heading to next. Is that understood, Vanitas?" The witch asked.

"_Perfectly." _The armored man said.

"Good." The witch said as she left.

The two warriors looked at one another and then Sephiroth nodded signaling that they were alone.

"_So, when will we destroy that ugly hag?" _

"Soon, but not until we have the other pieces…by the way, how goes the collection of darkness for the Black Materia?" Sephiroth asked.

"_Slow, painfully slow. Dragaunus had only, 4 or 5% of the power needed to recreate it."_

"Humph…no matter…we have all the time in the worlds. You may go."

"_Yes, my master and savior."_ Vanitas said as he vanished along with Sora.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Marketplace**

"Darn that thing is fast! Why is it running anyways?" Yuffie asked the auburn princess.

"I don't know…but that gem is probably why!" Kairi said as she heard a voice that sounded like it was scolding.

"Abu! How many times have I told you? You're not to steal from the royal treasure. What would Sora say if he saw you do that?" the voice, sounding like a male's, scolded.

There was a series of chattering and grunts, like the monkey was talking back. The male's voice sighed and continued on.

"Abu, I know what the gem does back at the cave of wonders…but we took it for that EXACT same reason! You heard what Genie said, should that rock ever touches the pedestal of light. Yes, it'll unlock a door to unlimited gold but it will also unlock the door to the heart of our world again. And we don't want the heartless to get there and destroy it."

There was a sad grunt and what sounded like a small thud. The princess of Heart and the Kunoichi walked out into the open.

"Excuse me?" Kairi asked.

"Huh?" a man that wore a vest over his bare chest and baggy pants along with a tiny hat on his head and was barefooted said as he turned around to the two.

"Hey there! I'm Yuffie! Who are you two?" Yuffie asked in a chipper tone.

"Um…I'm Aladdin and this is my best friend Abu." Aladdin said warily.

"Aladdin…didn't you help Sora out a few years back?" Kairi asked.

"Huh? How do you know…oh! You must be Kairi! Jasmine told me about you after she got back to Agrabah." Aladdin said with a smile.

"We need to see Jasmine right away." Kairi said.

"Sure, but why? I'm sure that the Heartless…" Aladdin said.

But like a name that could bring bad luck, various heartless native to the world began to show up around the group.

"Well, speak of the devil…Kai; let's put your training to good use." Yuffie said as she brought out her four-pointed throwing star.

"You got it." Kairi said as she brought out Radiant Light.

Without a word, Aladdin brought out his scimitar and joined the two in a tight circle.

"So…I take it that some evil doer has found a way to control the heartless huh?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes and no…Maleficent is back." Kairi said grimly.

"Oh. Where's Sora?" Aladdin asked as he slashed a Luna Bandit through the head.

"Currently MIA. He vanished from our world after we got a message from someone." Kairi explained as she parried the sword of a Bandit and struck it in the chest once it fell down.

Yuffie threw her throwing star into a fat bandit just as it launched a blob of fire at her. Yuffie didn't have time to scream as the blob hit her in the chest; Kairi, on the other hand, did scream.

"YUFFIE! NOOOO!" The princess cried.

But her fear to shock as the Yuffie in front of her turned into a puff of smoke and a burnt vase took her place.

"Jeez, Kai, you really need to tone it down some." Yuffie said as she cleaned out her ears.

The answer she got was a bonk on the head with the princess's Keyblade.

"OW! What the heck was that for?" Yuffie asked as the area that was hit began to form an anime size bump.

"That was for scaring the daylights out of me. Now come on we've got to…" Kairi was saying before the heartless vanished again. "Not again. That's the third world that we visited that this happened."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Aladdin asked.

"The heartless appear in various worlds like Agrabah or Radiant Garden, take a couple of hearts, get beaten and then retreat. It's really weird." Yuffie said.

"Well, I don't like it…but I'll take you to Jasmine. She might need to know that the witch is back." The former thief said as he left down a street.

Yuffie followed after him quickly with Kairi lingering behind. She turned her face to the clear blue skies with a forlorn look in her face.

_Sora where are you? _Was the princess's single thought before she ran after the two that had left her. None of them noticed a black raven flying above the city, getting ready to report back to its mistress.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Desert**

A single figure sat upon a camel as it traveled the vast sandy sea of gold. In the far distance was a city that had three large towers with three golden orbs as large as four large rocks. The figure, who wore a hooded cloak, seemed to look at the city before removing the hood. Underneath was a woman, whose age looked around twenty to thirty years of age, shiny black hair cascaded down her back, her face was triangular shaped with two eyes brought together and yet separated by a shapely nose. Her lips were drawn in a thin angry line and two earrings pierced her ears.

"So that is Agrabah where my brother perished…I will find the ones that killed him…this Aladdin and Sora! So says the witch of the northern dunes, Nasira!" the female roared into the empty expanse.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Palace Grounds**

The group walked through the large wooden doors and passed two palace guards. A large man with a turban and clothes found on a guard glared at Kairi, Yuffie and Aladdin.

"More street rats. That just what the sultan needs. First it was that spiky idiot and now…" The man growled.

He soon found the tip of Radiant Light at his nose and a cold voice came from the red headed girl.

"Insult me or Sora again and I'll carve that face you have into a face no mother would ever love." the princess said darkly.

"M-my mistake." The guard said with a shudder.

Kairi put the blade away while walking fast to catch up with Aladdin and Yuffie.

"Wow. What's up with you?" Yuffie asked.

"Nothing…I just want to find Sora so bad."

"Well, here we are." Aladdin said as they came into a garden.

It was lovely, not as beautiful as the Disney Castle gardens but it was still a lovely sight to see. Kairi and Yuffie could only gaze in wonder at the exotic flowers that grew in the desert and only in the palace. Yuffie noticed out of the corner of her eye Aladdin was walking over to a woman that had a tan complexion and black hair that went down past her shoulders. In the woman's hair was a blue headband with a blue sapphire in the middle surrounded by a gold ring.

Her outfit was blue and modeled like a bikini; the top part covered her modesty but revealed her flat stomach while it went around her body. Her legs were covered by a material of the same type and her feet were in sand brown slipper-like shoes.

The woman turned to Aladdin and smiled sweetly.

"Aladdin! Were you able to catch Abu?" The woman asked.

"Yep. Got him right here as well as a couple of guests." Aladdin said before gesturing to Kairi and Yuffie.

Kairi bowed before the desert princess which Jasmine returned with one of her own. She remembered Kairi from three years back when the Heartless first invaded; however, she didn't recognize the other female. But before she could ask, the blacked haired girl spoke.

"I'm Yuffie, guardian to Princess Kairi." Yuffie said with a graceful bow.

"Ah, I was wondering who you were. But what brings you to Agrabah? Isn't Sora the one who travels the worlds?" Jasmine asked with innocence.

Kairi stiffened at the spiky brunettes name and nearly choked tears out. Aladdin looked at Jasmine with sorrow in his eyes at the woman he was going to married to.

"Jasmine, Sora is missing. Kairi is trying to find him along with a few others correct?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah…his mother and our childhood friend." Kairi replied bitterly.

"I…see. And I'm sorry. I don't know what you're going through Kairi." Jasmine said with sorrow on her face.

"No! No, it's alright…I just need to try harder to find him that's all." Kairi said to her fellow princess.

It was at that time Yuffie spoke up.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm famished! Fighting Heartless makes one hungry." Yuffie proclaimed.

Jasmine giggled at the young kunochi's antics. Kairi shook her head and sighed in utter annoyance.

"I give up. I don't want to mess you with anymore. Riku can fool around with you." Kairi said with a shake of her head.

The group was unaware of the same raven flying overhead hearing everything they were saying. It cawed once before banking in the air to return to its master.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Out in the desert**

Nasira sat upon her camel awaiting her raven to return with its report. She mused silently over what her brother meant last she heard from him; how he along with a band of others could summon and control a force of darkness called Heartless. Well, she had been curious and asked him what made a Heartless a Heartless. He explained to her that a Heartless was the darkness in a person's heart come to life. A Heartless was formed by someone losing their heart by giving into it, usually by sadness or doubt. She would've mused on more but a cawing woke her out of her memories. She looked up and spotted the raven she had sent into the city for recon. Outstretching her arm, she beckoned for the bird to land. The animal of the skies landed on her slender arm before poking itself with its beak in the wing, cleaning it of any bugs it may have gathered.

"Ah, my pet. Tell me did you find my Brother's slayers?" Nasira cooed.

The bird cawed once before hopping around so that its face was pointed at the city. Nothing happened for a few seconds when the sand before her came to life. The sand morphed and rearranged itself into a golden mirror of sorts; the crow's eyes lit up with unholy light and began to play back what it first saw. Nasira looked on interest as she watched the two young girls in the screen talk to the young man in front of them. The bird cawed informing its mistress of who the young lad was.

"Ah, so that is Aladdin…I expected more from him since he did slay my brother. But where is the second offender, this Sora?" Nasira asked.

The bird didn't reply but continued to play the scene. Soon Nasira saw the words form 'Sora' and something about 'M.I.A' whatever that meant from the auburn girl. But her eyes widened when she saw the large diamond orb in Aladdin's vest pocket.

"So it does exist! Soon my brother you shall live once more! But now how do I get it out of the palace without suspicion…perhaps those 'Heartless' can help me…" The sand mistress said mostly to herself.

In her ramblings, she failed to hear several noises around her; however, her mind picked up a sense of foreboding that surrounded her. The sand mistress looked up and saw Bandits, Fat Bandits, Blue Rhapsodies and Lunar Bandits. The woman smirked to herself and she began to cackle wildly into the hot, dry air.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Inside**** the Palace**

The two travelers sat at a table that was laden out with various meats, fruits and vegetables with Princess Jasmine, Aladdin, Abu and a man wearing white clothes with a big white turban. His face, while aged, had a joy filled look that could rival a teenager. He stroked his white beard as he looked at Yuffie and Kairi.

"So you two are from another world eh? Must be exciting to leave it and travel amongst the stars." The man said.

"That's right, Sultan. It is a grand thing to visit the other worlds and see the stars. It is beautiful sight to behold. Hopefully you can see it soon." Kairi said with a smile at the elder man.

"Of course! I do plan to see things when my daughter marries Aladdin." The Sultan said with a smile.

"Father, we still have to plan for that." Jasmine said with a stern look.

"I know, Jasmine; however, I wish that…" The man was saying to his daughter when there was a burst of purple-blue smoke erupted in the center of the room.

Kairi brought Radiant light to her hand while Yuffie brought put her four pointed throwing star. Both of the girls tensed up while the others were relaxed at the strange phenomenon. A large form appeared in the smoke making the girls visibly stiffen up, ready to pounce on the unknown foe. Soon the smoke vanished in a whirlwind leaving a large blue…man…thing…humanoid…I don't know what to call the being because it was a magical being.

"HELLLLLOOOOOOOO AGRABAH! GENIE IS BACK!" The form shouted jubilantly, making the girls jump in surprise at how loud the guy's voice could be.

Aladdin snickered before talking to big guy.

"Hey Genie. I think you need to tune the large entrances down though…you nearly gave Yuffie and Kairi a heart attack."

"I did? I didn't notice there…hello! I'm the Genie of the Lamp, but just call me Genie but not Mister Genie. Mister Genie is my father's name. So I was in the neighborhood when I sensed two weird energy signals. I tracked them here and to tell you that the Heartless are back." Genie said happily.

There was silence for a few seconds before Genie realized what he had said. The next scene that came could be described as hilarious or…chaos.

"THE HEARTLESS ARE BACK!" Genie screamed in horror making everyone flinch at the loud tone he had.

"Easy Genie, we know. Kairi and Yuffie were just informing us about the situation." Jasmine stated

"In a nutshell, Sora is MIA, Maleficent is back with the heartless and we've been traveling from world to world looking for spiky and locking the keyholes." Yuffie said as she counted off of her fingers.

"Oh is that all? Well, since you are a friend of Sora's I can track him for ya." Genie said with a smile.

Kairi was up on the table with a wild gleam in her eyes.

"Can you do that? Like right now?" She asked while waving her hands around.

"Why sure! After all I'm just…!" Genie began to rant when there was an earth shattering blast that shook the palace.

Everyone, except for Genie, was thrown all over the place before landing on the ground. Kairi leapt up and summon Radiant Light to her hand while helping Yuffie to her feet.

"Ohhhhhh, what the heck hit me?" Yuffie asked.

"You tell me…Aladdin, Jasmine, Sultan, are you all alright?" The princess of heart asked.

"Yes, I'm fine but goodness gracious me, what was the horrific blast?" The Sultan asked.

"Your majesty! Several of those dark beings from two years back have invaded the treasure room." A portly guard replied as he rushed in.

"Sounds like Heartless!" Kairi hissed through clenched teeth.

"I was wondering when things were going to heat up! To the Treasure room!" Yuffie shouted as she sped off down the corridor…

…only to race back to the group and looked at them with a sheepish grin.

"Anyone know where it is?"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Treasure Room**

Kairi, Yuffie and Aladdin arrived at the treasure room to see it swarming with a large squad of Fat, Luna and Regular Bandits raiding the place. The large group froze before turning their yellow beady eyes toward the group; they locked on Kairi's Keyblade and exploded into movement to get rid of its most hated enemy. Kairi, seeing the sudden surge, brought her Keyblade down and aimed at a Bandit that was running faster then the others.

"Fire." Kairi breathed thinking of the raging inferno from a memory past.

The ball of plasma shot out of her Keyblade's tip and smashed into the Heartless that was running. It vanished in a black plume as the pink heart went back to who knows where. Spinning on her heel, she slashed through a Luna Bandit despite it bringing its two curved blades up to protect itself. She spotted Aladdin holding his scimitar and slashing his way through a horde of Luna and regular Bandits. Yuffie was engaging some of the Fat bandits that were belching out fire balls at the group by vanishing in the black smoke she created and then reappearing behind them where their weak spot was; Kairi knew the weakness of the larger Heartless due to her listening to Jiminy's reports of Sora's second adventure. She was about to slash another Bandit when the Heartless vanished into their dark portals. Kairi gritted her teeth as she dispelled her blade.

"And there they go again. What is that witch up to?" Yuffie asked as she shouldered her throwing star.

"This is getting annoying." Kairi muttered to herself.

The group looked around the treasure room when Aladdin's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Those Heartless grabbed the Key Diamond!" The former thief cried in horror.

"Key Diamond? What the heck is that?" Yuffie asked.

Aladdin looked at the ninja girl with a panicked gleam in his eyes. Kairi had a feeling that the key was important to this world and she wasn't going to like that answer that was going to come.

"The key diamond is a mystical orb that was rumored to open up a vault in the Cave of Wonders that would lead to unlimited gold. But we discovered through ancient texts that the key Diamond was also used to unlock a door that brought forth a massive jewel from a universe of color. I concluded that it was the jewel was a piece of this world's heart. After Sora had locked it up, it couldn't be accessed unless the Diamond was used." Aladdin said.

"And now that the Heartless have it…" Yuffie said her eyes growing in understanding.

"…They're going to open the door to the heart back up and devour it!" Kairi said in alarm.

"Yeah, we better get to the cave!" Aladdin said as he ran out of the room with the two girls after him.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Desert**

Nasira smirked as the Bandit gave her the glowing white orb. She knew of the Key Diamond and also knew what it could do. After figuring out what the Heartless she had were, she had decided to open up the door and let the Heartless consume the world. She gazed at her new army and cackled wickedly.

"Now my brother…we shall end everything!" the sand witch cried to the heavens while still cackling.

**Marketplace**

"So we need to stop whoever took this Key Diamond from opening up the door to your world's heart which is located in a place called the cave of wonders?" Yuffie asked the people in front of her.

Aladdin had explained everything to the two girls after they had got their bearings over the attack at the palace and the looking of the marketplace for any more Heartless straightened out. Aladdin nodded at the summary Yuffie had given them.

"That pretty much sums it up." Aladdin stated.

"Great! Except for one teeny, tiny detail." Yuffie said.

"What's that?"

"ISN'T THE CAVE OF WONDERS ACROSS THOUSANDS OF MILES IN THE DESERT!" Yuffie shouted at the top of her lungs making everyone in hearing range run for cover.

Aladdin, after gaining his hearing back, simply pointed behind the ninja girl who turned around expecting a Heartless. What she saw was an oriental carpet…nothing out of the ordinary…well, if you call a standing rug ordinary.

"What the hey?" Yuffie asked in surprise.

"It's gotta be a magic carpet! I've read about them in stories!" Kairi shouted with glee.

"Got it in one, Kairi. Carpet here was rescued from the cave of wonders and he can fly us there. So no walking needed, Yuffie."

"Good…I hate sand getting in my shoes…" Yuffie calmly stated.

The carpet flew in front of the trio, laid down flat, and they quickly stepped on. Faster then they could blink, they were in the air racing with the winds. Yuffie whooped and hollered as she splayed her arms out. Kairi could only groan; why did she have to get stuck with the hyperactive Kunoichi?

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Cave of Wonders **

Narsira laughed as she walked the labyrinth that was the Cave of Wonders. In her hands was the Key Diamond which glowed a pale white causing the Heartless to react violently should they be in the presence of the glowing orb. The sand witch suddenly stopped and got a strange far-away look in her eyes. The sand around her spun around her still form before becoming the mirror again. The sand witch…no puns guys and gals…looked at the mirror and scowled. There, flying toward her new home, was the princess of heart, the street rat that had killed her brother and a young black haired girl. The witch only shook her hand before waving it.

"Come back from the grave…and raise your swords once more…Kurt Zisa!" the woman chanted.

A low rumble was her answer before she resumed her walking.

**Desert**

The group was sailing along the winds peacefully. Yuffie was enjoying the wind in her face while Kairi was focusing on what lay ahead. She just wanted to get this mission over and done with so that she could get back to looking for HER Sora. Aladdin had noticed the look that the princess of heart had on her face. But he knew better then to ask; the answer was as plain as the day he had met Sora.

"You'll find him, Kairi." Aladdin stated with a smile.

The princess abruptly looked up at Aladdin and gave a weak smile. But before she could form a response, an explosion of sand erupted in front of them and a large Heartless with six arms and a serpent-like head shot out of the fountain of sand that had been created, spinning like a top. Carpet managed to avoid being struck by the thing and continued to fly forward. Kairi could only look back in shock at the beast of a Heartless before she turned hr head back and noticed something…odd.

"Carpet, watch out!" Kairi shouted as several force fields sprang up.

The air transport swerved hard, dropping his cargo. Kairi landed hard on the ground while Yuffie and Aladdin landed on their two feet. The strange Heartless moved with clanking parts like a robot. Before the group knew it, strange orbs of dark blue energy had surrounded them before closing in and leaving strange runes in the air over their heads. Two black orbs appeared in the heartless's hands

"What the heck?" Yuffie asked as she looked at herself.

"I don't know what happened but…I think that this Heartless cast something on us." Kairi said as she brought Radiant Light.

"You're right. That's Kurt Zisa! Sora had a tough time beating this heartless because it took away the ability to use Magic for a while." Jiminy Cricket said as he hopped up and down.

"Oh great. So what the heck do we do to beat this guy?" Yuffie asked as she glared at the giant heartless.

"The first thing you've got to do is take those orbs out. Once they're gone you can use spells again and he's knocked out for a time. That'll be the best time to beat him." Jiminy said.

"So once he's down, we attack him? Okay. Let's do this." Kairi stated as she stared the heartless down, Radiant Light tight in her grip.

"Don't leave me out of all the fun Kai!" Yuffie said as she brandished her large throwing star.

"Let's do this." Aladdin said as he brought out his scimitar.

The three charged at the Heartless who roared in defiance at them. They quickly leapt back as the arms with the swords quickly spun around and moved back and forth, kicking up sand and if the blades had touch the three, their flesh. Kairi gritted her teeth as she ran in after the swords had stopped spinning. She jumped and began to slash at the glowing orbs in Kurt Zisa's hands. Several green balls fell onto the ground and the ball lost a tiny bit of its shine. The shine got smaller and smaller each time Kairi struck the orb.

The heartless leapt back when it saw that one of its magic draining orb was getting dimmer. It began to walk around with heavy steps back toward the three. Yuffie looked at Aladdin and smirked.

"How about we tag team on that other orb. Kai's got some anger to dish out and what better then on a heartless?" the ninja asked.

"I got you covered." Aladdin said as he swung his Scimitar in a few lazy loops.

As soon as the giant heartless had gotten close, the blades started to swing again. The three scattered to avoid the spinning arms of death. The minute that they had stopped spinning, the three got to work. Yuffie and Aladdin started to smash at the glowing orb and watched with satisfaction as it got dimmer and dimmer. They both let out growls of annoyance as the heartless leapt back again, but their growls turned to smirks as they saw that the orb Kairi had attacked was now gone. Yuffie shot a smile to the auburn haired princess.

"Nice going Kai! Now let's destroy that other orb!"

The princess nodded as she joined the two and waited for the Heartless to walk toward them. They ducked, rolled or just plain ran out of the way as the blades spun around again. Once the spinning stopped, the trio assaulted the final orb.

It only took a few strikes and the orb shattered. Zisa fell onto his butt, his blades forgotten and he was dazed. The three looked at Jiminy who got out of Kairi's hoodie.

"Alright, now you've got to attack Kurt's head. That's the only to damage him! Hurry! He's going to wake up soon!" the cricket explained before ducking back into the hood.

"You heard him! Attack that head!" Yuffie shouted as she threw her throwing star at the head.

The sound of the weapon hitting with a satisfying clang was music to the ninja's ears. Kairi and Aladdin also charged forward and began to strike the serpent like head.

By this time, the heartless was awake and was trying its damndest to land a strike on the three assaulting him. His head struck out a like a cobra's with a diamond jewel in its mouth. It couldn't hit any of the three because it kept getting knocked off balance before it got close enough to hurt them.

After taking enough damage, the heartless got back up and began to hover in the air. A dome of energy covered him and he zipped away protected by the shield.

Jiminy spoke from the confines of Kairi's hood.

"If Kurt has a shield around him, Physical attacks won't do any good. All they do is glance off the shield. Magic will only work on it." Jiminy reported.

"Gotcha…alright, let's use a little bit of…Fire!" Kairi shouted as she lowered her keyblade.

The ball of plasma shot out of the tip and raced toward the shield. Once it made impact, the shield flashed white. Yuffie nodded before yelling out her own.

"Thunder!"

A rod of lightning struck the shield and caused Kurt to flounder a bit. The Heartless regained its control before waving its arms around intricately. When it was done, several balls of fire appeared around the group. Kairi's sense of danger went off and she shouted to the others.

"Watch out you guys! Whatever these things are, I think we can hit them back to that heartless!"

"Right!"

"On it!"

The three blocked and struck any of the fireballs that got too close to them. Others they simply dodge roll out of the way. The fireballs that they had hit back caused damage to the shield and the Heartless to flounder again. After the assault of fire had ended, the Heartless moved its arms again.

This time several vortexes of wind had appeared around the group and were moving in on them. The three looked at another and nodded; they had to time this just right.

Once the whirlwinds were close enough, the three dodge rolled and barely managed to get by the twisters. Kairi looked at the shielded Heartless and pointed her keyblade at it.

"Thunder." She whispered.

A crack of lightning came down on the shield and shattered it. Like before, the giant heartless fell in a heap with his head in a daze. The three rushed over to the downed monster and began to ruthlessly attack its head.

While this was happening, a lone figure stood on top of one of the pillars used for the force field. The reflective helmet shone brightly in the desert sun as he watched the duel below, remembering his orders.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

_**Flashback**_

_Maleficent was looking at the Agrabah world alone in her command room. She was frowning deeply as she saw that Kurt Zisa had been resurrected. She paid no mind to the door that opened behind her nor did she pay any mind to Sephiroth and Vanitas as they walked in._

"_Something wrong witch?" Vanitas asked through his helmet._

"_Yes…a woman by the name of Nasira has managed to resurrect an old Heartless by the name of Kurt Zisa. She is on Agrabah and could be a valuable ally…" Maleficent said to the two._

"_Or a most dangerous foe. If she can bring Heartless back then what's to stop her from bring an army back?" Sephiroth pointed out._

"_Precisely. That's why I want Vanitas to eliminate her and Kurt Zisa."_

"_Say no more…" Vanitas said as he opened up a dark portal and walked through._

_The Mistress of Darkness smiled while Sephiroth smirked. Both of their plans were coming together…and for one, it would soon be time to get rid of a thorn in their sides._

_**End flashback**_

Kairi panted heavily as she looked at the monstrosity before her. The magic draining orbs had returned after they had hit Zisa's head about one to two hundred times but now they had been struck with a big turn of events.

The minute they had destroyed one of the orbs, Kurt Zisa went nuts! He leapt into the air and began to spin vertically with his blades out. Kairi saw the danger first and dodge rolled in the nick of time; Yuffie, on the other hand, hadn't been able to get out of the way in time and had been knocked out. Aladdin had managed to run out of the way.

The now flying heartless had changed directions in mid-air and was now spinning like a top. This had caught Aladdin off guard and knocked him out too. Kairi had managed to dodge by jumping over and was now staring the Heartless down as it began spinning vertically again.

This time, however, it became a top again as soon as it got near where Kairi was. The princesses eyes widened in fear.

_Is this the end? If it is…then, I'm so sorry Sora. _Kairi thought as the spinning Heartless descended down on her.

The princess closed her eyes and waited for the final blow to end her existence. She heard a sharp crack but felt no pain. She cracked open one of her eyes and saw Kurt Zisa was in two pieces. A giant crystalline heart rose into the air before vanishing. She sighed in relief before looking around.

She spotted a flash of red and black before it was gone; she wondered who could've saved her but now was not the time to think about that. She had to get the others up…and she just knew how.

Turning to the two passed out companions, she pointed her keyblade at them.

"Curaga." She whispered.

Green vines appeared over the two and brought them out of their small reprieve. Yuffie yawned and stretched before standing up.

"What happened? Where's Kurt?" Yuffie asked.

"I honestly don't know…I was about to get skewered when I heard this clang. I then saw a flash of red and black but it vanished." Kairi reported.

"Whatever. Right now, let's focus on that Witch." Yuffie said.

Both Aladdin and Kairi nodded in agreement and Aladdin whistled. Carpet perked up and shook off the sand that had gotten on him. He sped over and the trio got on.

After Carpet sped off, Vanitas reappeared and gazed after the three.

"_We'll meet again…Princess Kairi."_ The man said as he was wrapped with Darkness and went off to complete his next objective.

**Cave of Wonders**

A lion's head loomed large as the trio descended from the air. Kairi and Yuffie let out low whistles.

"Wow! That's something you don't see every day." Yuffie commented.

"This isn't good…if Nasira is inside, she could be getting close to the World's Heart. We have to stop her!" Aladdin said as he drew his sword and rushed in.

Kairi and Yuffie looked at one another and silently agreed. Bringing forth their weapons, they charged in after the street rat turned semi-prince to face down the witch.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Key Chamber**

Nasira laughed wickedly as she stood before the key shape door to the world's heart. She held the Key Diamond high before it; the orb of light began to grow even brighter and the key hole began to do the same. But before the key hole could fully open, Nasira felt the orb vanish from her hand.

"What? Who…!" The witch asked before hearing a male voice.

"Behind you."

The woman spun around to see Vanitas standing there, holding the Key Diamond. She growled in her throat as she spied the intruder.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"_Your death."_ Vanitas replied as he brought out the Shattered Heart Keyblade.

The woman blinked for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Vanitas just watched without any emotions behind his mask. While the woman was laughing, sand began to accumulate around the two.

She suddenly stopped her laughter and sent the sand in for an attack. Vanitas jumped out of the way and landed a few feet from the witch. His hand held his blade in a reverse grip and he was crouched, like a cobra ready to strike. The witch of sand conjured up more and some Bandit heartless to fight against the unknown warrior.

"Attack him my minions! And devour his heart!" Nasira shouted as she sent a wave of sand along with the Heartless toward the Dark warrior.

"_Prepare…to face annihilation."_ Vanitas said darkly as he charged forward toward the oncoming attacks.

**Nearby**

Kairi, Yuffie and Aladdin raced for another door in the large maze of tunnels. Yuffie panted as they went up another flight of stairs.

"Jeez! How many freaking steps does this place have!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"This is a magical area…it keeps changing every year so who knows. One year it's a simple tunnel…the next year, it's a complex maze." Aladdin explained.

"That makes sense…after all, isn't this place a hovel for a lot of treasure?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, hence all the magic. I doubt even Genie could figure it out."

"Um…guys?" Yuffie asked as her ninja hearing picked something up.

"What?"

"I think I hear a fight going on…and it's just a few meters ahead of us."

The other two looked at one another before taking off in a full sprint. Yuffie stood there, gob smacked at her treatment.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Yuffie shouted as she began to run after the two.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Key Chamber**

When Kairi, Aladdin and Yuffie entered the Key chamber, they were met with the sight of two figures battling it out and they were holding nothing back.

Black scorch marks decorated the walls indicating a few fire attacks; splotches of Glass coated the area showing the three that some of the fire attacks and sand attacks mixed.

A black and red warrior with a reflective helmet was fighting a woman who was standing on a pillar of sand. The woman sent several spikes of sand at the warrior who countered with black fire before vanishing.

Kairi's eyes widened when she saw the red and black blur.

_Whoa! That guy is fast…wait…was he the one that saved me from Kurt Zisa? _Kairi thought.

Her musings were broken when the witch spoke.

"I must admit that you are powerful Warrior…may I ask who you are?"

"_My name is no concern of yours…since you are already dead." _The man said as he vanished again.

The woman looked around in a panic when she felt something pierce her in the chest. She looked down to see the black blade of Shattered heart jutting through.

"No! This can't end! I…must…avenge…my…brother! I…must…have…revenge…for…JafARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The woman screamed as she faded into inky blackness before being absorbed by the blade.

The warrior fell to the ground and landed on his feet. He looked at the three and saw that they were ready to fight. He reached into a pocket and the three tensed up. The man chuckled lightly before taking out a white glowing stone.

Aladdin's eyes widened in shock.

"The Key Diamond!"

"_Yes…I managed to stop that Witch, Nasira, from opening up the keyhole. Here, take this and bury it somewhere in the desert. That way no one can get it." _The man said as he tossed the orb toward the former street rat.

Aladdin grabbed it and held it tightly. The man vanished in crack of black lightning after Aladdin had gotten the orb. Kairi and Yuffie scowled as the man fled.

"Who the hell was he?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know…but I don't think he was doing this for the goodness of his heart. I think he was under orders." Kairi stated.

"But from whom?" Aladdin asked.

"No clue. But we've got to get back to Mary and Riku. See you later!" Kairi said as she fished out the control box for the teleporter and pressed a button.

The two space travelers vanished in sparkles of light while Aladdin waved. After the two were gone from view, he glanced down at the glowing orb.

"Time to put you somewhere safe…" Aladdin muttered.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Later**

After Aladdin had hidden the Key Diamond in a secure location, he returned to Agrabah to inform Jasmine and the Sultan about the new development.

But when he arrived at the Palace, he was shocked to see the warrior from before slashing through the guards with ease. Under his left arm was…

"Jasmine! Carpet, let's go! Dive down on that guy!" Aladdin yelled at his friend.

Carpet obeyed and dove straight down at the armored warrior. The man looked up as he bent backwards to avoid getting hit from a slash from a still standing guard.

A quick slash and the guard was down for good; the warrior brought his blade up and parried the downward strike that Aladdin tried to use.

The two skidded away from another and stared each other down. Aladdin grunted when he sensed something off about this guy; something…evil.

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked.

The man chuckled darkly before speaking in that dead tone of his.

"_Someone you know very dearly. That is all you need to know. Oh, and that everything you know…is about to come to an end._" The man said as a black portal opened and he walked in.

"Stop!" Aladdin screamed as he charged forward.

But he was too late; the portal closed and with it, his future.

_There you go and to Zhane, updates are going to vary now because I got college now and I'm going to try and strive for about 85% accuracy. So please don't leave angry reviews demanding more chapters._

_May God Bless you and protect you._


	8. Hero Training pt 1

_Whoa, this must a record. Anyways, hey to all and good day. Got nothing really to say here. Oh wait, yes I do. _

_Aherm, to reviewer Zhane…STOP DEMANDING THAT I UPDATE QUICKER! THE UNIVERSE DOESN'T REVOLE AROUND YOU OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER! IF YOU DON'T STOP DEMANDING FOR MORE UPDATES I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ABANDON THIS STORY AND COMPLETE MY OTHER IDEAS. _

_*Shakes head and smoothes hair back.*_

_Now that I'm done with that rant…time for the disclaimer. Guys?_

_*Looks around *_

_Shit…must've scared them off…oh well._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of the Disney characters._

_Claimer: I own only the idea._

Kairi sighed in relief as she was beamed onto the ship. She looked up and was greeted with the sight of a troubled Mary.

"Mary? What's wrong?" Kairi asked as she walked down from the teleporter platform.

It was then that she noticed that Yuffie wasn't with her. The princess of heart looked around in a hurry before Mary spoke.

"Yuffie teleported to the Medical Bay to see Riku. But that's not what I'm worried about." Mary reported as she continued to look over her console.

"Oh, thank goodness…I thought I had left Yuffie on Agrabah…Oh shit!" Kairi swore after realizing something.

"What?" Mary asked as she looked up.

"I forgot to ask Genie where Sora was! Damn it!" Kairi griped as she began to wallow in despair.

"Did someone mention me!" A loud voice came from Kairi's pocket.

"What the?" Kairi yelped as blue smoke began to swirl out from her right side pocket.

In a flash of light and colors, Genie appeared before the two women laughing like no tomorrow.

"Ah, that kills me every time! I love it how a prank comes together. But anywoo! Kairi, I heard you and I've managed to find Sora for you!" Genie said in his hyper tone.

The princesses eyes widened in shock before jumping up and down with glee.

"Really! Where is he! Where is he!" Kairi said happily.

Genie chuckled before speaking.

"He's in a world where the gladiators fight in bowl shaped arena!" Genie said with joy.

"A bowl shaped arena where the gladiators fight…" Mary muttered to herself before her eyes widened. "Olympus Coliseum!"

"Olympus Coliseum? Isn't that where Heroes trained?" Kairi asked the elder Keyweilder.

"Yes and its home to the Greek gods and goddess of ancient times. Zeus owes me a few favors anyways." Mary said with knowing smirk.

"But I've got some disheartening news." Genie said with a serious look.

The two looked at the being that held phenomal cosmic powers and knew that whatever it was, they weren't going to like it. Genie sighed before speaking.

"Right after you two had left Agrabah Kairi and after Al hid the Key Diamond, Jasmine was kidnapped."

The bit of news made Kairi gasp but Mary still had a stone face. Kairi looked at Mary with disbelieving eyes.

"Is it true? Was that what you wanted to inform me?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, it is true. Right after you left, Jasmine was taken by a man in red and black armor. The same one that was fighting that Witch of the Sands." Mary stated.

Kairi looked dumbfounded at the elder wielder before speaking in a shaky voice.

"How many of the princesses does Maleficent have?"

Mary put a finger to her chin and seemed to do some quick calculations in her head. She sighed heavily showing that the news wasn't pleasant.

"After this guy nabbed Jasmine…I say that the witch of east has five of them…Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella, Alice, and Aurora. All that's left is…"

"Me…and Belle of Beast's Castle." Kairi said realizing the situation.

"Well, that's a real downer…but Kairi, if you ever need me, either in battle or just for some help; just yell out 'Genie!' Kay? All I'll be here in a flash! TTFN! Ta-Ta for now!" Genie said as he vanished back into Kairi's pocket.

Said princess reached inside her pocket and extracted an amulet of sorts; on it was the symbol of a lamp. She repockted the trinket and looked at Mary.

"So what's our next course of action? Do we go see Belle or head to where Sora is?" The auburn princess asked.

Mary sighed through her nose and looked back at her console.

"The closest world just happens to be the coliseum. I hate to leave Belle defenseless but this is the only lead to my son…I say we take it. Besides, Riku needs to get some training in after being out of action for so long."

Kairi looked at Mary baffled.

"Riku's healed already? That was fast!" The princess exclaimed.

Mary could only chuckle at the princess's shock.

"Yes, and it was thank to a tank that can hold a special liquid called Bacta which is a part of the potion formula. I discovered it by accident when looking for more potions for him." Mary said as she typed a few things onto the computer.

The machine beeped and hummed indicating that the course had been plotted to the next world. She looked at Kairi and shook her head.

"You better get some rest…you'll need it."

Kairi nodded and walked off to her room leaving the elder keybearer alone.

Mary sighed as she watched Kairi leave before there was a flash in front of her eyes.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**?**

Mary was again back at the ruined building and watched as the two men fought; this time, however, she spotted Riku and Kairi off in the background fighting…

"Impossible…Vanitas?" Mary gasped as she saw the black and red armored man holding a keyblade that looked similar to the Ulitma Keyblade.

Just as fast as the image had come, it exploded into white leaving Mary to wonder what was going to happen in the not so far future.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH  
**Medical Bay**

Yuffie skipped into the medical center that Riku was currently residing in. as she entered, she saw that Riku was up and practicing a few jabs with Way to Dawn.

"Riku? What the hell are you doing up?" Yuffie demanded.

The sliver teen turned around and Yuffie saw why.

"Your leg is healed? Alright! Look out worlds! The fabulous four ride again!"

Riku cocked his head to the side as he watched Yuffie dance around. He quirked his eyebrow once hearing the name.

"Fabulous Four?" Riku asked with a bit of mirth.

Yuffie stopped her celebrating and looked at the sliver teen with a look that said 'You're kidding right?'

"Well, yeah! Fantastic Four was already taken by Stan Lee! I can't use that so we're stuck with Fabulous Four!" Yuffie said as she waved her hands around.

Riku put his hands up and laughed at the girl's antics. He couldn't help but be so easy going around the ninja. Yuffie smiled when she heard Riku laugh. She walked up to him and got into his face.

"You should laugh more often Rik. It makes you sound…sexy." Yuffie said as she pecked the teen boy on the cheek and dashed out of the room.

Riku's face turned three different shades of red as he watched the girl quickly leave. His heart felt a flutter as he remembered the kiss. But before he could dwell on it, there was an alarm that blared out. Quickly dispelling Way to Dawn, Riku made his way to the bridge.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Bridge**

Riku joined Yuffie, Mary and a well-rested Kairi on the bridge. Once he looked at Yuffie his face turned cherry red again and he averted his gaze so that she couldn't see his cheery red face.

He looked outside to see a world that had a large arena on it but it also had some sort of underground area too. Riku looked at Mary confused.

"Mary, why are we here? I thought we had to go find out where Sora is?" Riku asked.

Mary looked at the Sliver haired teen and smiled.

"We got a hot tip that Sora was here from a reliable source. Since it was this world that was the closest, we figured we would stop by and see if we could find him." Mary explained.

Riku stiffened and looked at the world with hidden anxiety. Soon, hopefully, he would find his lost best friend.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Outside of the Coliseum**

_The Sound of swords clash against one another three times. The words 'Olympus Coliseum' appear with two Gladiator statues over the words._

Riku, Yuffie, Kairi and Mary appeared in the grounds leading to the door of the Arena and the group looked around. If they had been there a few scant months earlier they would've seen that the arena itself was in ruin due to a monster attacking. But what greeted their sight was a newly rebuilt Coliseum and two figures outside looking at the front of the arena.

One of the figures was a woman in a purple tunic and light red/brown hair; the other figure was short and made the three teens do a double take. For instead of legs, he had fur from the waist down and hooves for feet. Mary looked at the group and shook her head.

"Not polite to stare you know. That's a Satyr, Phil short for Philocatates. He's trained the best heroes of Greek myths; Jason and the Argonauts, Achilles and many others. But I thought he retired from the hero gig after the keyblade war. No matter let's go say hi to them." Mary said as she walked over toward the two.

The three teens followed after the woman unaware of twin beady eyes watching them. A plump red demon chuckled darkly as it watched the four walk toward the Satyr and his woman friend. He changed into a serpent and slithered down a portal toward another part of the world.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Underworld**

Hades sighed in relief as he drank his dead shot wine year XX68, a perfect year before the gods ruled the planet. He shot a glance over at Vanitas who was keeping watch of a chained Sora, who kept trying to bite the chain off.

"Ah, it doesn't get any better than this eh, Van? Now if only Wonder Breath would bite the dust then everything would be perfect." Hades said to his silent partner.

He was about to take another sip of his wine when the serpent from before slithered in.

It changed back into the red demon and bowed before Hades.

"Pain reporting in, your most deadliest." The demon said with a salute.

"Ah, the daily report. What's going on up in the arena?" Hades asked as he lounged back in his throne.

"I have come to inform you that four travelers have arrived at our world. I recognized one of them as the princess of heart known as Kairi that Lord Sephiroth described." Pain said

Hades eyes lit up when he had heard the last bit of information and chuckled wickedly.

"Perfect! This is a good time to execute Operation Heart Shatter." Hades said with a laugh. "Van!"

The silent warrior looked up and cocked his head to the side indicating that he was listening albeit in a bored fashion. Hades smirked and pointed a bony finger out his throne room window.

"Head for the Underdrome with Sora. I'll set up a plan to get those four here and put Herc the jerk out of business. Ciao." Hades said as he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Vanitas unhooked Sora and cast a look at where Hades used to be before a portal opened and the two went through.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Coliseum**

The four world jumpers walked to where Phil and the woman were standing looking the entrance over. Phil seemed to be dusting something off and he perked up when he heard foot falls but didn't turn around.

"Yo, glad you came back…listen, the fights about to start and boy, Hades has outdone himself this time. He's sent his own guard dog Cerberus into the arena but you just keep in mind my two words of universal advice; Use your head and Fight hard." Phil said still cleaning.

Kairi looked at the satyr and spoke.

"That's more than two words." The princess said.

Her voice caused the two to whip around and gaze in shock at the four. Phil recovered first and spoke to Kairi.

"Sorry, thought you were my apprentice. Though you could join me…" Phil said with a grin on his face as he eyed Kairi.

Kairi's eyes hardened at the implication and Radiant Light flashed into her hands.

"Back off and I won't remove what you need the most." The princess snarled.

Phil jumped back before holding his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Okay, Okay! Jeez, now put that Keyblade away!" Phil said.

Kairi continued to glare at Phil and shouldered her blade opting to keep it just in case the guy tried something later on. Mary just sighed in frustration at the Satyr's antics.

"Still haven't changed over the years have you Phil?" Mary asked.

Phil looked up at Mary in shock and rubbed his eyes several times before he spoke in a stuttering tone.

"M-M-M-Mary? Is that you?" Phil asked in disbelief.

"The one and only! How's things been going for you Phil?" Mary asked.

"Things around here have been going great! I've gotten back into the Hero Biz with my latest and greatest hero ever! He's the son of Zeus and Hera and can defeat any monster sent his way!" Phil said with a smile.

"Let me guess. Herc is short for Hercules right?" Riku asked.

Phil looked at the silver haired teen and nodded.

"Yeah, Herc's the best hero I've ever trained. Too bad he's visiting Zeus for some emergency meeting. Something about a great war coming up." Phil said with concern.

The four shot each other worried glances at the words 'great war' and filed it away for later on. They looked around and Kairi spotted something that made her gasp.

"A Sora statute! But how?" Kairi asked as she stared at the stone Keyblade master.

Phil snickered as he walked up to the statute and brushed some dust off the pedestal.

"Sora's statute is here because he's a New Hero for the age. I gotta say when I first met him I wasn't impressed by him. But he proved me wrong in all the tournaments that the coliseum held. He not only came in first in all of them, but he had defeated the Ice Titan and this kooky guy with a large sword. He truly had the gist of being a hero…but he wasn't ready to be a full fledge hero just yet. Still isn't despite what the gods think." Phil said as he looked at the stone Sora.

"That's my son for you…but what did you mean that Sora wasn't a full fledge Hero yet?" Mary asked.

"There comes a time in a hero's life when he has to face the mirror. He may be a great guy both physical and spiritually but there is always a darker force buried deep within that the hero must face before he can say that he is a true hero. Herc hasn't faced that test yet but the day is coming…Whoa! Hold the phone! Time out! Did you say that Sora is your son?" Phil shouted as he whipped around.

Mary looked confused but nodded nonetheless. Phil's jaw dropped open and he slapped his head.

"I don't believe this! I should've seen this coming! The way he held himself, the attitude! Oh gods how could've I made that kid a Jr. Hero! I should've made him a hero outright!" Phil ranted as the woman walked up.

"Just ignore him. Phil does this a lot when he discovers something. Names Megara by the way, but my friends call me Meg." Meg introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Kairi." Kairi said.

"Riku."

"The great and marvelous Yuffie!"

"And I'm Mary, Sora's Mother and keyblade warrior." Mary said before speaking toward Phil.

"Phil…"

"Of all the stupid things I've done that was the stupidest! Not making that kid a Hero was and still is a HUGE mistake on my part."

"Phil…" Mary said a little more sternly.

"I mean, I had him go through training he didn't need…well, he did need it but that's a moot point! Ayiyiyiyiyi, I gotta make it up to the kid…"

"PHIL!" Mary screamed making the Satyr jump.

"Huh? What? What? Oh Mary, sorry. What is it?" Phil asked all business.

"I want to set up a training program for Kairi, Yuffie and Riku. They're good with the weapons they have now but they still need help with the physical portion since Kairi here likes to play a little dirty." Mary said with a smile.

"HEY! What could you expect from me when Yuffie is faster and more cunning then me?" Kairi shouted indignantly.

"I get what you're saying Mary. Alright, I got just the thing. Wait here." Phil said as he walked into the arena's entrance.

**Underworld**

Hades reappeared in his home in a burst of black smoke with a grim look on his face. He had just come from a meeting on Mount Olympus and it wasn't good.

Zeus had gathered the gods and goddess (that included him) and the wonder brat to discuss a foreboding sign.

It was strange but the one who made them all…had broken his silence. And what he had said spooked the gods and goddess right to the core.

The message Zeus had gotten was a simple but cryptic one.

'The two have been found.'

"Whatever that means." Hades muttered before noticng a green skinny horned demon working away at some paperwork.

"Panic…what's shaking?" Hades said solemnly.

"O-o-o-o-oh, Lord Hades! Vanitas has set everything up per your orders and is awaiting the orders to send the message to the group." Panic said in a shuddering tone.

"Good! Time to get this party started!" Hades said as he left.

He would worry about the message later.

_Well, there you have it, Hero Training pt 1, please read and review…and if I so much as get a demand from you Zhane…consider this story abandoned._


End file.
